Fulfill Your Every Desire
by BTRhpgeek21
Summary: Kendall and Jo have been over for a while but will new circumstances make them rekindle their love for one another or will it make them grow farther apart?
1. The Dream

Prologue:

It had been a whole month since Kendall and Jo had broken up and Kendall was finally moving on. Kendall who had been heart broken after he caught Jo making out with his best friend James. Kendall still didn't trust James after that but he wasn't going to end their friendship over that. He and the guys had made a pact back in Minnesota to never let a girl come between them and he wasn't gonna be the one to turn back on it.

This wasn't the first time James had kissed one of his best friends' girlfriends. With in a week after the guys had returned from their first tour, James had accidentally kissed Logan's girlfriend Camille while helping her rehearse for a new role in a movie. Even after that the guys never went back on their pact.

The Dream

Kendall had woken up at 2 in the morning to the sound of Carlos snoring. The last thing Kendall wanted was to go to the studio the next day with only half a night's sleep, but no matter what he did, he couldn't fall back to sleep. After an hour of reading Carlos' Hatman comics, Kendall had finally fallen asleep. In his sleep he began dreaming he was in a Hatman comic.

In his dream Kendall was Hatman and Carlos was his trusty sidekick Bobbin. Hatman and Bobbin were on another adventure to save the city of Clothem from evils trying to take over that week, only this time villain was James. But James wasn't James. James was the evil Cudaman. Cudaman was known for trapping innocent couples in love triangles just to break them up.

Kendall and Carlos were driving down the streets of Clothem in the Hat Mobile searching for Cudaman. They stopped by an ally where a young couple were making out.

"Hatman, this looks like a place where Cudaman could strike!" Carlos said.

"Good job Bobbin! We'll take him down before he can strike that poor couple." Kendall said automatically. Kendall stared at the young couple trying to make out who they were. The couple retracted their lips to take a breath and in an instant Kendall saw that it was Logan and Camille.

Kendall knew that James would hit Logan and Camille and trap them in his love triangle.

"Cudaman, we know you're here! Come out now and we won't have to get ugly!" Carlos said aloud.

Kendall wanted to warn Logan and Camille but before he could, James came down from the building behind him.

"I think it's too late for that. you two have been ugly since you were born!" James said laughing.

Logan and Camille came out of their trance and had realized what was going on and tried to run but James blocked them. Logan grabbed a hold of Camille and pushed her behind him so James wouldn't get to her.

"Cuda, what are you gonna gain from all of this?" Kendall asked.

"I'm gonna gain another pretty girl to add to my collection," James said, "just like I did with yours Hatman!"

"That's not possible! You couldn't have!" Kendall said in disbelief.

"Oh, but I did. You see, I came across her at her movie premiere, which you failed to attend. She told me she was feeling like you were too busy for her big night. I felt bad for the poor girl and showed her some real loving. That's when she revealed her not-so-loving boyfriend was none other than Hatman. So I figured why not kill two birds with one stone and take you down and get the pretty girl for myself! It was a double win on my behalf!" James said triumphantly.

Kendall was in complete shock after that. It was obvious he was trying to make sense of all of this. He stood there dumbstruck while Carlos went into action to take down Cudaman.

"Hatman, snap out of it! I need you!" Carlos yelled while fighting James.

"Poor Hatty, he's in denial that big bad Cuda got the best of him!" James mocked. "After I finish you two off, I'm gonna go home to your girl, Jo!"

"No!" Kendall screamed as he ran towards James to knock him down. "I won't let you! I'm gonna defeat you James!"

"James? Who's James?" questioned a confused Carlos. "Hatman are you okay?"

"Why do you keep calling me Hatman?" Kendall asked.

"Lookey! Hatman's soo upset that he's losing it!" James mocked.

"I'm not Hatman! I'm Kendall! You're Carlos!" Kendall said pointing to Carlos. "And you're James!" He said pointing over to James.

Logan and Camille, who were still huddled in fear, came out of the shadows. Logan went to Kendall and started shaking him.

"Kendall! Kendall! KENDALL! Wake up!" Logan screamed.

In an instance Kendall jumped out of bed and fell flat on his face onto the floor.

"OW!" screamed Kendall, "what was that for?"

"Dude, we're late! Gustavo's gonna kill us!" Logan answered.

Kendall got off the floor and went to take a shower and get dressed. After that he went down to the lobby to go to the studio with the guys. When he got there he saw Carlos reading a Hatman comic while James and Logan talked to Camille and Jo. That whole scene reminded him of his dream. He remembered what Cudaman had said and he thought about what happened between him and Jo. He wanted to talk to Jo to see why she did what she did but has he moved towards her she left and Kelly arrived with the limo.


	2. New Girl

"Dogs, I just wrote the best song ever!" Gustavo said as the guys walked in to the studio. "It's so good that I know you'll love it!"

The guys looked at Gustavo with great anticipation, waiting for this new amazing song to be unveiled. James inched closer to Gustavo. The guys knew James was hoping it would be a solo just for him.

"You dogs better not mess it up!" Gustavo warned.

"Gustavo, when have we ever messed up a song?" The guys said in unison.

Gustavo thought for a minute then finally said, "doesn't mean you won't! "

The guys looked at each other with a that's-true look. They went into the recording booth and waited for directions.

"This song is about when the girl you like doesn't like you back." Said Gustavo.

"Why can't we do a song about monkeys? I like monkeys!" Said Carlos.

"Personally, I'm tired of sappy love songs about girls." Kendall said trying not to think about Jo. James and Logan muttered in agreement.

"I don't care!" Gustavo screamed. "You sing whatever song I tell you to sing!"

The boys, too tired to argue, accepted defeat and started vocal exercises before singing. They read over the song Gustavo handed. James looked at the others eagerly ready to sing. The others just wanted to get it all over with. James began the first verse and then Carlos and Logan began harmonizing. Just when Kendall was going to start the chorus, Griffin walked in with a beautiful girl about the same age as the guys.

"Griffin, you can't just barge in and disturb my recording session!" Gustavo said angrily.

"Yes. I can." Said Griffin coolly as Gustavo rolled his eyes. "This here is my niece, Leila." He continues motioning to the girl. Leila had curly auburn hair and blemish free, slightly golden skin. She had dark blue eyes and a small nose. She was a little shorter than Carlos with a small figure. All the boys stared in awe. "She's the new face of Roque Records!" Griffin announced.

"WHAT!" Gustavo exclaimed. "What about Big Time Rush?"

"They are being put on hold until my niece gets at least 15 songs for her debut album! The only song they're going to record until then is a duet with Leila." Griffin stated.

Gustavo thought about arguing some more but he knew it would be a waste. "Fine! Can the dogs at least record one song?"

"Fine. Leila you can stay and watch while I take your brother to the Palmwoods to check you both in." Griffin said to Leila. "When I come back to get her I want at least one song written for her Gustavo!"

"Uncle Griffin," Leila finally spoke with a sweet, melodic voice, "who are these guys?"

"These guys are Big Time Rush. They are the current face of Roque Records." He answered. "Make sure they all introduce themselves Gustavo. And take good care of her or else!"

Griffin left while Leila went to sit in the corner near the studio window. Gustavo made it so both of them could hear the guys record. Gustavo began the music for the song and the guys began singing. The guys looked nervous. This was the first time anyone other than Gustavo and Kelly heard them recording.

The guys finished recording the song after the second time. They had to stop when James started singing everyone's part. Gustavo made them come out o the studio to meet Leila.

"Leila, these are the dogs." Gustavo said.

"I thought they were Big Time Rush not The Dogs." She said innocently.

"I call them dogs because they never listen to me!" He yelled in Kendall's face. "They need to be trained!"

James pushed the others aside to introduce himself to her. "Hi, I'm James. I like long walks on the beach and take pretty girls like you with me." He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

Carlos pushed James before Leila could say anything." I'm Carlos and I like making girls laugh." He said with a cute puppy dog smile. She shook his hand and opened her mouth to introduce herself but Logan interrupted her.

"Sorry about these two," he said, intercepting Carlos and Leila, "their a bunch of goofballs. I'm Logan by the way." He said extending his hand forward to shake hers.

"It's a pleasure to meet you guys." She shook his hand while scanning the others with her eyes.

Her gaze fell upon Kendall. She wondered why he hadn't introduced himself.

Kendall was in deep thought about his dream and what it meant. It took him a while to realize Leila was staring at him.

"Oh," he thought aloud, "my bad. I'm Kendall."

"I'm Leila." She said shaking his hand. Neither of them let go.

"Sorry, I was in deep thought." He said.

"A deep thinker. I like that. Rare to find these days." She said with a flirtatious smile. They finally let go of each other's hands.


	3. Old Boy

Jo was sitting in the Palmwoods lobby with Camille. Today was one of the very few days Jo had a day off from her show New Town High. Jo wanted to relax with Camille at the spa but the spa was under re-construction.

"Hey isn't that Griffin?" Camille said aloud, pointing to a tall guy at the main desk.

"I think it is." Jo answered looking up from her Pop Tiger magazine.

"Does this mean the guys are done recording?" Camille asked.

"I don't thinks so. Look he has a different guy with him." Jo answered pointing at the guy who just appeared by Griffin's side. She looked at the guy with intense interest. She thought he looked familiar but wasn't sure where she had known him from. He looked like he was a year older than her. He had dark, brown curly hair with deep blue eyes. He was tall with broad shoulders. He looked as though he worked out. Jo was intent on trying to remember who he was.

"He looks so familiar." She said in a soft whisper.

"Hmm?" Camille intrigued.

"Oh he looks like someone I know but I don't remember who." Jo answered.

"Well maybe you'll figure it out when he walks past us." Camille offered as soon as she saw him head towards them.

He went to the elevators. He looked around the lobby while he waited. With a ding the elevator arrived and he was gone. Jo still hadn't managed to figure out who he was.

Ten minutes later, after the girls decided to head up to Camille's room to watch a movie, the guy came out of the elevators just as the girls were about to go in. With her memory ignited when she looked into the guy's eyes, Jo realized who the guy was but before she could say anything he said, "Jo!"

"Liam!" Jo exclaimed.

"I knew it was you!" He replied.

"What are you doing here?" She found herself asking.

"Leila is trying to pursue a singing career so our uncle Griffin is helping her out!" He answered.

"Griffin's your uncle?" Both girls said in unison.

"Yeah! He's my mom's brother." He replied. "Wait how do you guys know him?"

"Well he's the CEO and the manager for our friends' band." Camille told him.

"Small world huh?" Liam said. He was quietly staring at Jo, who was still looking at him, surprised.

"Liam this is Camille. Camille this is Liam. He's an old friend from North Carolina." Jo introduced them. They shook hands. "I can't believe you're here! Its been what? Two years?"

"Actually its been a little over one." He corrected.

"Wow!" she exclaimed. "Wait, if Leila's the one who wants to pursue the singing career then why are you here?"

"My mom didn't want her to be roaming around L.A with out proper supervision." He told her.

"You're mom hasn't changed a bit!" She giggled. All of a sudden Jo found herself being more like the old, happy Jo. She hadn't been very happy in the past month. Ever since Kendall broke her heart, she rarely smiled let alone laugh. "Hey do you want to watch a movie with us?" Jo asked.

"I'd love to but I have to get settled into my apartment before Leila comes back. She'll freak if she finds out I left everything unpacked and left with out rearranging the room to fit her liking." He said.

"Well how about we help?" Jo offered.

"That's sweet of you but you don't have to!" He said being polite.

"It's no problem at all! Hey Camille, is it okay if we help Liam get settled in instead of watching a movie? We can always watch one later!" Jo said.

"Sure but my dad just texted me saying that he booked me an audition for 2 o'clock today so I have to go get ready for that." Camille said apologetically. "I'll catch you guys later!" She went into the elevator and left.

"I guess it's just me and you. Shall we go get you all settled in?" Jo asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah, but first I have to talk to the manager about a window that won't open." Liam said.

"Good luck getting Bitters to help you!" She said. "He still hasn't fixed the window in my kitchen!"

"Well we'll see about that!" He said with a laugh. He made his way to the front desk. He rung the bell and immediately Bitters arrived from his office.

"Mr. Matthews, how may I help you?" Bitters asked.

"The window in my apartment doesn't open and neither does the one in Ms. Taylor's. I need you to fix that immediately." He demanded professionally.

"I will get maintenance right on that Mr. Matthews! Buddha Bob!" Bitters called. "I need you to fix the windows in apartments 3B and 4A immediately!"

Liam and Jo walked to the elevators with Buddha Bob. "Wow! You handled that well! I've never seen Bitters take orders from anyone before!" Jo said, surprised.

"You'll be surprised what power in this town can achieve." He said devilishly. He almost had a dark look in his eyes but Jo ignored it.

They reached Liam's room first. Buddha Bob opened the door and began fixing the windows while Jo and Liam rearranged the furniture to fit the best of Leila's taste. After half an hour Buddha Bob left to work on the window in Jo's room.

"How have you been Jo?" Liam asked as he jumped on the couch and motioned Jo to sit down.

"I've been good! How are things back home? Everything okay there? How have you been?" She rushed him with all these questions.

"Things back home are the same as usual. BORING. Nothing has changed since you left! I've been the same old me!" he answered.

"Same old you? You look so much different then when I left! What's with these giant pythons you call arms? Join wrestling or something?" She said feeling his arms.

He laughed and flexed for her. "I've just been working out that's all. You know I can't stand wrestling. I'm more of a football guy remember miss sideline cheerleader?"

"Oh my gosh! I haven't been near a pom-pom for two years since the last game I went to in North Carolina!" she squealed.

"Well let me tell you, the cheer squad hasn't been the same with out their captain!" He told. "Neither has the Homecoming King, without his Queen." He looked deeply into her eyes. "I've missed you so much Jo." She looked in his eyes. She had missed him too but she was left speechless by the way he was looking at her. There was passion in his eyes as he leaned in closer. She inched closer to his face. He grabbed her chin and kissed her softly.


	4. Better Left Unseen

"You guys are amazing singers!" Leila told the boys of Big Time Rush as they all entered the Palmwoods lobby.

"You're an amazing singer yourself." Kendall told her. "I've never heard anyone cover one of our songs as amazingly as you did."

"You sure know how to make a girl blush." She said to Kendall flirtatiously. Ever since she arrived, Leila couldn't keep her eyes off Kendall. There was something about him that made her go into flirt mode.

"Hey guys!" Camille called as she came out of the elevators. "Who's your friend?"

"Camille, this is Leila. She's recording with Gustavo. She's Griffin's niece so he's making her the new face of Roque Records!" Logan introduced. "Leila, this is our good friend Camille. Camille is an incredible actress!"

"Nice to meet you!" Camille shook Leila's hand.

"Same to you!" Leila returned the greeting.

"Did Logan say you're Griffin's niece?" Camille asked.

"Yeah he did." Leila answered.

"So you must be Liam's sister!" Camille exclaimed.

"You know my brother?" Leila asked, surprised.

"Yeah! I met him an hour ago with our friend Jo. I believe you know Jo too." Camille said.

"Jo? As in Jo Taylor?" Leila asked excitedly.

"Uh huh!" Camille replied.

"OMG! No way! I haven't seen Jo in forever!" she said with great enthusiasm.

"Wait, how do you know Jo?" Asked Carlos.

"Jo and I went to the same school and she used to be my best friend! Where is she? I have to go see her!" Leila said bouncing off the walls. The guys all stared at the excited Leila.

"She went to go help your brother get you guys settled in." Camille told her.

"I don't even know what room I'm in." Leila said. "Any of you guys know where I can find out?" She asked looking hopeful at Kendall to show her but James and Carlos stepped up instead.

"I'll take you!" They both said simultaneously. "No, I will! I will! No me!" They both continued arguing in unison, making Leila chuckle.

"I'll take you." Logan said politely, show her the way to Bitters' desk, leaving Camille jealous.

"Don't worry, he doesn't like her. He's just being nice." Kendall said noticing Camille's expression.

"Oh." Camille said looking relieved.

"So who's Liam?" Kendall asked.

"Weren't you listening? He's Leila's brother." Camille answered.

"I meant who's he to Jo." Kendall said trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Well Jo claims that they're old friends but the way he kept looking at her and how she kept smiling at him suggests that there's something more between the two." Camille told Kendall.

Kendall had a surge of jealousy and hurt feelings at the same time. Camille looked at her friend with a concerned look. She noticed he looked sad. "Kendall what's with that sad look? You broke up with her remember. "

"I know." Kendall said still sad.

"Then? I know you still have feelings for her, so why'd you break up with her?" Camille inquired.

"Because she broke my heart. She went behind my back with one of my best friends." Kendall said defensively.

"Did you ever ask her, her side of the story? Did you ever find out why she did that?" Camille pondered.

"No. Do you know why?" Kendall asked.

"Yes but I really think you should ask her yourself."

"I guess you're right. I'll talk to her." Kendall said. Leila and the others headed back their way. James and Carlos were arguing over who would escort Leila to her room causing Leila and Logan to laugh.

"I got my key!" Leila said excitedly.

"Well I'm off to my audition!" Camille said as she slapped Logan then kissed him then slapped him again.

"Ow! What was that for?" Logan asked rubbing his cheek.

"Luck! Speaking of luck, Kendall," Camille turned to Kendall, "good luck with everything okay."

"Good luck with what?" They all asked inquisitively.

"Oh uh nothing. It's personal." Kendall answered quickly.

The guys looked at their friend curiously. Logan wanted to know more but he trusted Kendall to tell him on his own time.

"Well I need to go find my room and Jo, so I'll catch you guys later." Leila said

"I'll come with you." Kendall offered. He wanted to avoid more questions from his friends and he also wanted to see Jo himself. Kendall smiled at Leila, making her blush. She tried shaking it off with a small smile herself. She kept thinking how it would feel to kiss the same lips creating such a beautiful smile. She became lost in her thoughts and totally forgot the others were still there.

"Leila, you still there? Yoo-hoo! Earth to Leila!" Kendall said jokingly waving his hands in front of her face.

"Sorry!" She said, embarrassed.

"Deep thinking going on?" Kendall said teasing her. "Don't worry, I like that!" He gave her another smile. This time it was flirtier. She blushed harder, adding more red to the embarrassed cheeks. They headed to the elevators leaving James and Carlos bummed. Logan noticing the two told promised to by them both ice cream if they cheered up.

Kendall and Leila got in the elevator laughing over how James and Carlos were behaving.

"Are those two always like that?" She asked.

"No they aren't like that all the time. They only act like that when- never mind they are like that all the time! " Kendall chuckled.

"Wow! Are Camille and Logan together?" She added.

"Oh well sorta, kinda-ish. They both like each other but they decided to be just friends." He told her.

"Aw that's so sad! They'd be really cute together!" She told him. "So what about you? Do you have anyone special in your life?" She tried to look like she was just simply curious.

"Oh." Kendall was unsure of what to say since he didn't know what he would find out from Jo. Instead he asked her about herself. "Enough about me and the guys. I want to know more about you! For instance what made you want to be a singer?"

"Well Jo is the real reason. We both used to be in choir and we'd always get solos. Everyone thought I was amazing but I always thought she was., but she always kept telling me I was! Before she left, she told me that I should go for the big time, but I was super shy. But in the past year I've been getting more and more people telling me I should go professional so my mom decided to call my uncle and he made me come out here." She told him.

_Wow,_ Kendall thought, _I didn't even know Jo sang. _"That's amazing! Well everyone was right. You are an amazing singer!"

"Thanks Kendall. You're really great yourself." She said, blushing.

They reached the 3rd floor where Leila's apartment was. They both walked over to the room. Leila tried unlocking the door but it wouldn't open.

"Here let me try." Kendall offered, taking the key from her and sliding it into the hole gently. He slowly turned it and it unlocked. He opened the door slowly. The next thing they both saw was something neither had expected at all. Liam and Jo were passionately making out on top of the couch. Liam had his shirt off as he was working his way up Jo's. Jo had her jacket off leaving her in her halter-top. She had her arms wrapped around Liam's neck. Neither of them had noticed that someone else had entered the room. Kendall felt like someone had just punched him in the stomach ten times.


	5. Too Much to Take In

Leila cleared her throat loudly causing the two to stop kissing immediately. Both of them looked over to where Leila and Kendall were standing. They looked back at each other. Noticing how bad the situation looked they both parted from each other's bodies in a blink of an eye. Liam grabbed his shirt and Jo grabbed her jacket and fixed her shirt before they both put them on. Embarrassed, they both tried to avert each other's gazes along with Kendall and Leila's.

"What was going on here guys?" Leila asked teasingly.

"Oh uh-" Jo tried to explain but Liam interrupted her.

"We don't have to tell you anything Leila."

"Oh really? Well how about I call mom and tell her what you were about to do with Jo. She'll probably tell Ms. Taylor and then you can explain it all to both of them." Leila said deviously.

"We were just catching up." Liam said. The last thing he wanted was his mother finding out.

"Well, well. That sure is some way to catch up you two!" Leila added with a wink. They both looked really embarrassed. Jo's face was super read. The worst part was that Kendall had seen her making out with someone other than him again, which made her feel completely mortified. She felt like she was going to start crying.

"I think I'm going to go. I'll see you later Leila" Kendall said awkwardly. Liam noticed Kendall for the first time. Kendall walked out without saying another word.

"I think I'm going to go too. Nice seeing you guys again. Leila I missed you so much, but we can catch up when you get settled in." She hugged Leila and waved bye at Liam quickly and left. She tried to catch up with Kendall so she could explain to him what had happened her self. Luckily for her, he was still waiting for the elevator to arrive.

"I am so sorry about what just happened back there Kendall. I didn't even expect to see him let alone kiss him." She began.

He cut her off. "Jo, you don't have to explain anything to me. We broke up. You're free to kiss who ever you want, even if it is James or an ex-boyfriend. You and I aren't together anymore." He tried to say all of this with a straight face. Pushing back the urge to punch a wall and tell her how mad he was.

Jo tried to sink in every word she just heard. She began to silently cry. Tears started streaming down her face fast. She wanted to tell him that she never wanted to kiss anyone but him. The elevator arrived and he got in. He waited for her to come in but she was immobile. Without another word he was gone.

She stood in the hallway for what seemed like ages. She couldn't bear to think about how Kendall had been so cold to her. She got in the elevator as it came back. She grabbed her phone and called Camille. She needed her best friend there more than anything else.

"Ca-ca-Camille. I need, I need to talk to you." Jo tried to speak but the tears kept her from talking. She could barely breathe. "P-p-please, call me b-b-back soon!"

She reached her apartment and opened the door. She entered the room and locked the door behind her, and went straight to her bedroom to cry.

* * *

><p>Kendall arrived at his apartment, 2J, where he found his mom and Katie in the kitchen getting ready for dinner.<p>

"Hey big brother!" Katie called.

"Hey sweetie, how was your day?" Mrs. Knight asked her son.

Kendall ignored them both and walked straight to his bedroom and sat there staring at the ceiling. Katie and Mrs. Knight decided to leave Kendall be and let him tell them what happened when he wanted to.

* * *

><p>Liam and Leila were in their apartment still discussing the intimate moment Liam and Jo had shared just minutes ago.<p>

"I can't believe you see her and the first thing you do is put your tongue down her throat!" Leila scolded her brother. She was very mad that he didn't even inform her that her best friend was staying at the same place as she was. "What were you thinking? Poor Jo! She must think that all you wanted to do was get in her pants!"

"Look, I told you we were just catching up!" Liam explained for the 30th time. "We were talking about how life was after she moved. I told her I missed her by my side and I kissed her. She was the one who grabbed me tight and kissed back. And as for that last part, she knows I don't want to just have sex with her!"

"Well you could have at least told me she was back! I missed her too and because of what you did, she's too embarrassed to even talk to me!" Leila said sadly. "I won't even get to catch up with her!"

"Well I didn't know we would end up on the couch!" He told her.

Leila thought about telling her brother that he knew exactly what would happen if he kissed Jo. Back in North Carolina, Jo and Liam were inseparable. Both were rarely seen with out the other. They had been good friends for years before they started dating and even then they were always together.

Jo's mom was friends with Liam's mom ever since both ladies went to the same Lamaze class while pregnant with Jo and Leila. Liam had witnessed both girls being born even though he was too young to remember. When the girls were old enough to crawl their mothers would take all 3 kids on play dates. Even at a young age, Liam and Jo were attracted to one another.

In middle school, Jo became the very geeky and awkward girl while Liam became the boy every girl wanted to be with. Jo had really liked Liam at the time but he began to notice her less and less as he started going after other girls. One summer, the same summer they were transitioning from middle schoolers to high schoolers, Jo had transformed completely and became the eye-catching beauty that would have every guy running after her. Even though she became a total babe, Liam still hadn't noticed her as more than a friend until every guy he knew tried to score her. Very soon they both confessed their love for one another and began dating as an official couple.

During their sophomore year Jo left North Carolina and moved to L.A leaving behind most of her friends including a broken-hearted Liam. Liam waited for Jo to come back but soon gave up hope and tried to move on. Jo of course had forgotten Liam when she met the guys of Big Time Rush but when they began fighting amongst themselves over her she remembered Liam and told them all she was taken. Even though her and Liam never officially broke up she had already moved on when Kendall, being the determined guy he was, tried to win her affection.

Now everything has become a mess in Jo and Kendall's lives all because Liam had believed him and Jo would be able to resume their past relationship in peace without further interruptions. Though he didn't know yet, Liam felt as though Jo had been keeping something from him when she saw him.

"Look Liam, from now on you will not make out with your girlfriend until I get time to properly catch up with her!" Leila scolded for the last time. "Now lets finish unpacking and get something to eat because I am starving!"

"I'll call uncle Griffin and find out where there's a good restaurant." Liam said grabbing the phone.

"No, we can just ask my new friend Kendall." Leila said thinking about Kendall's smile again.

"The guy who came with you?" Liam asked his sister.

"Yeah! He's so cute!" She tried to hide her mistake by saying, "I mean nice!"

"Aw my baby sister has a crush on the boy next door!" Liam teased.

"Shut up and unpack!" She ordered him. He did as he was told silently mocking her as she blushed.


	6. Dinner Party

Logan, Carlos, and James were sitting in the Palmwoods lobby talking about watching a movie after dinner. Leila and Liam both came out of the elevator and entered the lobby. Liam walked toward the main desk but Leila pulled him toward the boys.

"Hey guys!" Leila said cheerfully.

"Hey Leila!" The guys greeted.

"This is my brother Liam!" She introduced. "Liam this is Logan, Carlos, and James. They all record at Roque Records." Liam nodded his head to greet them. '_Typical boy band,' _he thought. "Along with Kendall, they make Big Time Rush. Speaking of Kendall, where is he?" She asked looking around.

"We thought he was with you." James said.

"He left right after he dropped me off." She answered.

"Well then he might be in 2J already." Carlos said.

"Oh okay." Leila said, disappointed. Her stomach gave a loud rumble. "Sorry. I'm really hungry. I haven't eaten all morning." Her stomach growled once more. "Do you guys know any good restaurants near by?"

"Well we rarely go out to eat." Logan told them.

"Oh. Well we haven't done any grocery shopping so we can't really cook." Liam said.

"I have an idea!" James exclaimed. "Why don't you guys come have dinner with us!"

"Are you sure your family won't mind?" Leila asked humbly.

"Mama Knight won't mind! She loves guests!" Carlos said.

The guys took Leila and Liam back to their apartment. They found Mrs. Knight cleaning the kitchen and Katie on the phone with what sounded like Russell Brand; she was his manager after all.

"Hey Mama Knight! We brought a couple of friends over for dinner!" Carlos said.

"Oh that's wonderful! Would you guys like some cookies? I baked them fresh this morning!" She offered with a welcoming smile. "By the way I'm Kendall's mom."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Knight." She said shaking Mrs. Knight's hand. "I'm Leila and this my brother Liam."

"Hello. Thank you for letting us stay here for dinner. Its very kind of you." Liam said politely.

"You're welcome any time sweetie." Mrs. Knight brought them all cookies. They all chatted over cookies and milk. "I should begin dinner now that we have two new guests." Mrs. Knight said getting up to put the tray away.

"Do you need any help Mrs. Knight?" Leila asked getting up to help.

"No sweetie, you're a guest here." She replied.

"But I'd feel bad coming into your home and making you do extra work." Leila said sweetly.

"Maybe some other time, but today you re a guest." Mrs. Knight started making a real dinner for the occasion that didn't consist of dinosaur chicken nuggets and corn dogs. She decided on macaroni and cheese with mashed potatoes.

"Mama Knight, where's Kendall?" James asked.

"Kendall is in his room. He seems really upset. Do any of you know why?" She questioned.

"He was fine when he was with us." Carlos answered.

"He seemed fine when he dropped me off." Leila added.

"Well could something have happened after?" Katie asked, hanging up her phone. "By the way I'm Katie, Kendall's sister." She shook Leila and Liam's hands. "If you ever need a manger or agent, call me." She said to Leila handing her a card. She also gave one to Liam and added, "I'm also free for dating in 5 years." She gave him a wink causing him to laugh politely.

"That's cute!" He said giving her a small smile that made her blush. "Hopefully by then you won't forget me."

"Maybe I can find out what's wrong." Logan said after a long pause. He headed to the room Kendall was in.

"Kendall, let me in." Logan said as he knocked on the door. When Kendall didn't answer Logan opened the door himself and went in.

"Hey Kendall. What's wrong bro?" Logan asked. Kendall was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. He didn't answer. "I'm worried about you. We're all worried about you. You were perfectly fine with us in the lobby and Leila said you were fine when you dropped her at her apartment, so what happened?"

"Jo was in Leila's apartment." Kendall said quietly after a while.

"Camille said she was there with Liam." Logan said.

"Ugh. Don't say his name." Kendall said sternly.

"Why?"

"Because he and Jo were in the apartment making out on the couch. They looked like they were about to have sex right then and there. It looked like they were accustomed to it." Kendall said, trying to hold back tears.

"Oh. Dude, c'mon. So what if they had thing back in North Carolina, you broke up with her already. It wasn't as if she was cheating on you." Logan said.

"I know I did. I just didn't want her to move on so fast. I wanted to find out if she still had feelings for me like I-" Kendall stopped. He didn't want to admit it out loud that he wanted Jo back.

"That you still have feelings for her." Logan finished for him. He knew hi friend so well. "Dude, if she wants to move on, then let her. There are plenty of fish in the sea. In fact, I have a feeling that a fish is trying to get caught on your love hook."

"Who?" Kendall asked.

"Leila. She digs you! She was totally checking you out this morning!" Logan said.

"Really?" The thought of Leila liking him made Kendall feel better. He had to admit he did think Leila was pretty cute.

"Look!" Logan exclaimed. "You like her back! So why not forget about Jo and move on to Leila."

"You're right Logan. Thanks man." Kendall gave Logan a quick hug.

"Anytime. Now come on. It's almost time for dinner." Logan said. They both got up and went to join the others for dinner.

"Hi Kendall. Are you okay?" Leila asked.

"Oh hey Leila." Kendall said. He was surprised to see her. "Yeah I'm fine. Just some thing from the past got to me."

"Well I'm glad your better now. I was worried about you." She said, blushing. "I wouldn't feel right eating with your family while you were upset."

"You're staying for dinner?"

"Yeah me and Liam both." She said moving to reveal Liam sitting behind her. Kendall said hi to Liam bitterly, getting a flash of Liam on top of Jo. This was going to be a very awkward dinner for Kendall. He wanted to flirt with Leila but he did not want Jo's ex there to watch.


	7. Plans

"Jo open up!" Camille said as she banged on Jo's apartment door. "Its Camille!"

Camille had just gotten Jo's message when she came back to the Palmwoods from her audition. She ran up to Jo's room as fast as she could to see if her friend was okay. After five minutes, Jo finally opened the door to let Camille in. Her eyes were red and puffy and she looked like a mess.

"You look horrible." Camille said examining her friend. "What happened?"

"I, I, I." Jo tried to speak but she couldn't stop herself from crying again.

"Shhh. Come here." Camille hugged Jo tightly. "Let's go inside and talk."

The two girls went into Jo's apartment. Jo told Camille what happened with Liam and how Kendall reacted all in a fit of tears.

"I can't believe him." Camille said. "He was going up there to talk to you about what happened between James and you."

"Why, why didn't you, you tell him?" Jo said still in tears.

"Because it was better for him to find out himself. I didn't want to tell him myself that it was his fault. He should have been there for you and if he didn't want to then what did he expect?" Camille said angrily. "Now he goes around giving you a cold shoulder for all his mistakes. Honestly Jo, you're better off with out him."

Jo burst into more tears. She still had feelings for Kendall. He was the first guy she ever wanted more than anything. Liam was her first crush but he was also just a plain guy. He wasn't anything like Kendall. Liam was just Liam to her but Kendall was more than that. She never really had to try with Liam, which was just too easy.

"I love Kendall." Jo said. "He didn't know that he made me kiss James. Yes he did promise to help me rehearse and forgot but he didn't realize I was just rehearsing with James."

"Jo, you need to stop making excuses for him. He obviously doesn't care about you anymore." Camille said harshly. "Liam's a nice guy. He obviously wants you back in his life."

"You're right Camille but still. I don't really like Liam anymore. He's my past and Kendall is my present and future."

"Well if Kendall means a lot to you, then you have to tell him." Camille said. "And if he doesn't listen then you should move on because then he's not worth your time honey."

"You're right. I'll tell him everything. But what about Liam?" Jo asked wiping away her tears.

"You have to tell him that things with you two are over and you should stick to being friends." Camille answered.

"Okay that's good." Jo said.

"Now come on, you look like a mess so lets clean you up." Camille said.

"Camille, you're the best." Jo said giving her best friend a big hug.

Jo freshened up so she wouldn't be a mess when she talked to Kendall. The two girls headed out of the apartment to go out for dinner.

* * *

><p>Everyone finished eating. Mrs. Knight, Kendall, and Leila helped clear the table while the others sat stuffed from dinner.<p>

"Thank you for the wonderful dinner Mrs. Knight." Liam said trying to sit up straight.

"It was simply amazing. I haven't had a home cooked meal in forever." Leila said. "Usually we all go out and eat back home."

"Well whenever you miss home cooking swing by and we'll be happy to serve you two." Kendall said giving Leila a cute smile. She began blushing hard.

"Well that's a generous offer but we really don't want to impose on such great hospitality." Liam said.

"It's no big deal. I love having new faces at the table." Mrs. Knight replied.

"Hey we should all head to the movies if we wanna catch Pirates of the Caribbean 4!" Carlos blurted out.

"Since when were we going to the movies?" Kendall asked.

"Since we all were in the lobby after you went to drop Leila to her apartment."

"Oh. Well then I guess I'm not invited?" Kendall said.

"Of course you are! So are Leila and Liam, if they want to come." Logan said giving Kendall a wink as though he was trying to set Kendall and Leila up.

"Well I don't know. We still have loads to do to get settled in." Liam said.

"Come on Liam, we can do all that tomorrow! Plus I really want to go see Pirates! I love Johnny Depp!" Leila pleaded.

"Okay we can go." Liam said giving into his sister. He would do anything to keep her happy.

"Okay so then we all should head out now." James said.

"Can I come?" Katie asked.

"No Katie you're much to young for that movie." Kendall said.

"C'mon big brother! I'm not 2 years old anymore!" Katie whined. "I'm just as mature as Carlos!"

"Hey!" Carlos yelled.

"Ask mom then." Kendall said hoping his mom would say no.

"Fine." Katie went to her mom and asked and to Kendall's displeasure, she had said okay.

"Kendall, don't be so harsh on her." Leila said. "It's just a movie and it isn't bad at all. It's by Disney so its okay for her to watch it."

"I just don't want her to grow up so fast." Kendall said in a babyish way.

They all headed out of the apartment and down to the lobby. In the lobby they found Jo and Camille returning from dinner.

"Hey guys!" James called out.

Camille and Jo looked at each other as they both saw Liam and Leila were with they boys of Big Time Rush.

'_How did they all become friends so fast?' _Jo thought.

"Hey you guys wanna join us for a movie?" Logan asked the girls.

"Um I'm up for it if Jo is." Camille said looking over at Jo to see if she wanted to go.

Jo thought for a moment. She didn't know if it would be a good idea to go to the movies with Liam while he didn't know she just wanted to be just friends. But then she thought it would be good to let him know when they were at the movies together. "I guess we'll go." Jo finally said.

"Yay! I get to hang out with my best friend again!" Leila exclaimed giving Jo a big hug.

Kendall felt the awkwardness creep on him. He didn't want to seem like a jerk by flirting with Leila right in front of Jo, but then he remembered how she didn't seem to mind making out with Liam right in front of him so he decided he'd get back at her. Jo wanted to tell Kendall everything tonight before they get too distant or else everything will just be too difficult.

Liam was staring at Jo while Jo was staring at Kendall and Kendall was avoiding Jo's gaze and staring at Leila, who was staring back. It was all a big love mess.


	8. Not Like the Movies

"Nine tickets to _Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides._" Kendall told the ticket lady.

"Kendall you don't have to pay for all of us." Leila said sincerely.

"I want to. It's rude to have to make a lady pay. It's even ruder to have a guest pay." Kendall said like a gentleman. "Besides, I want to."

"That's sweet of you Kendall." Leila said.

"We'll go get the popcorn!" James and Carlos said.

"Camille and I'll go save seats." Logan said as Camille grabbed his hand and went into the theater, leaving Jo, Kendall, Leila, and Liam behind.

Jo decided this was her chance to talk to Liam and tell Kendall that she had feelings for him, but before she could Leila broke the silence. "I need to use the bathroom. Jo come with me." They headed off to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"Did you really have to go to the bathroom?" Jo asked Leila as they entered the bathroom.<p>

"No! Of course not!" Leila said. Both girls started to laugh.

"Same old Leila." Jo said giving her friend a hug.

"Well why change? I love being me!" Leila giggled.

"Anyways, why did we come to the bathroom?" Jo asked giving Leila a knowing smile. "So which one is it? James? Carlos? Logan?"

"It's Kendall!" Leila squealed.

Jo's smile was replaced by a frown. She was just about to let Leila know about her and Kendall but now that Leila liked him too, everything changed. Her whole plan went down the drain. What was she to do? She couldn't tell Leila because that'd really hurt her. She decided to let Leila have him. She didn't want to lose a friend over some boy. She put on a smile before Leila noticed anything.

"That's great! I'm really happy for you!" Jo said trying to sound elated.

"I'm not sure if he likes me back though." Leila said sadly.

"You want me to find out for you?" Jo offered, half sincere half for personal reasons. She needed a reason to talk to Kendall and this looked like it was the only opportunity in a while and she had to grab it before it was gone.

"Yes please!" Leila said nervously. "Thanks Jo!"

"What are friends for?" Jo said keeping up a smile.

They headed out of the bathroom after fixing their hair and makeup. They joined the others in the theater. There were 10 seats in a row. James and Carlos were sitting smack dab in the middle of the row of seats. Katie sat next to James' left. Camille and Logan sat together next Katie. They left a seat open at the end of the row. Liam sat at the other end of the row leaving 3 seats between him and Carlos. Kendall sat in the middle seat of the 3 between Liam and Carlos. Jo and Leila decided to sit next to each of Kendall's side. Jo sat next to Liam so Leila would be able to talk to Kendall without Liam interfering.

"What took you guys so long?" Liam asked Jo.

"We were talking as well." She answered.

"You girls and your need to talk while in the bathroom." Liam said chuckling whilst shaking his head.

"We had to catch up as well!" Leila added.

"I'm thirsty. Anyone want anything to drink?" Kendall asked as he noticed James and Carlos only bought 3 drinks for themselves and Katie.

"I'll take one." Logan said.

"Me too!" Camille added.

"I'll take one as well." Leila said.

"I want some candy so I'll help you." Jo said. '_This is the best chance to talk to him.' _She thought.

They both walked back to the lobby of the move theater. They headed to the counter to get the drinks and candy.

"So how do you like Leila and Liam?" Jo asked to break their awkward silence.

"They seem really nice. Liam seems like he keeps to himself, but he does seem to care about his sister a lot." Kendall answered.

"What about Leila?" Jo asked knowing he would have nothing but nice things to say.

"She's really sweet." Kendall replied. He wasn't sure what Jo was trying to do. He decided she was just trying to get his approval of her and Liam so she wouldn't feel guilty about it. "I like her." Kendall finished.

"That's good to know because she likes you too." Jo said with a slight tone of grief.

"Really?" Kendall said. '_Logan was right after all,'_ he thought.

"Yeah. But she doesn't know that me and you dated." Jo said.

"Oh." Kendall felt a surge of anger. "Why not? Was I not important enough to tell her? Or maybe you didn't want Liam finding out that you were cheating on him!" Kendall blurted out angrily with out thinking.

"It wasn't like that at all Kendall!" Jo said quickly to make him calm down a bit. "When I left North Carolina, Liam and I were already over. I decided to just leave everything from North Carolina back in North Carolina. I didn't want to mix my past with my present. I hadn't talked to Leila since the day my plane left for L.A. I didn't tell her because I talked to her today for the first time in over a year. So please don't think I didn't tell her because you weren't important because you are! And please don't say that it was because I didn't want Liam knowing because I honestly didn't care if he found out or not." Jo looked as if all the tears were going to rush out of her eyes at any moment.

Kendall took a while to take in what Jo said. Could it be possible that she still had feelings for him? Kendall didn't know how to respond. He had just told his ex-girlfriend he had feelings for her old best friend and then accused her of not caring for him. '_What is wrong with you Kendall?' _He thought. '_She still likes you! You're an asshole!_' Part of him was telling him that if she did like him then why did she kiss James. "Jo why did you kiss James?" Kendall said aloud.

"Because you promised me you'd help me rehearse for my scene in New Town High that I kept messing up." She answered with a confused look.

"What? I don't remember that. And what does that have to do with you and James kissing?" Kendall asked equally confused.

"Of course you don't remember because you forgot then too! I asked you a week before and you promised to help me and when it came to actually helping me you forgot!" Jo told him. "I couldn't wait for you to realize you forgot because I needed to be ready for the seen that night, so I asked James to help me because Camille said he was good at acting. When we did the part where Rachel and Drake kissed you happened to walk in.

"You believed what you saw and to you it looked like I was cheating on you so you didn't let either of us explain. I had to leave as soon as you saw so I couldn't explain then either so you thought your suspicion was confirmed. By the time I came back, James said that you weren't talking to anyone so I knew you weren't going to listen to us. Then James said that you wanted to break up and I didn't get why so I guessed it was because of me rehearsing with James."

The dam that held Jo's tears let loose and she began to cry silently. "Excuse me, I have to go." Jo ran to the bathroom leaving Kendall to think about what just happened.

"Jo!" He called out but she was gone.


	9. Climax

"Nice going. Jerk!" The lady who was getting their drinks spat at Kendall. Everyone around him jeered, calling him names.

"I didn't know okay!" Kendall snapped. He was furious at Jo for telling him, but he was madder at himself for making her. Everyone who heard had a right to call him that. He felt like he deserved worse than that. But how was he to know what lied in store for him. He didn't know she would end up in tears. If he did he wouldn't have had to ask her anything. He had to make things right. '_But how?_' He thought to himself.

She had disappeared into the girls' restroom, where he was not allowed to go in to. He decided to wait for her to come out. She had to come out at some point. Right as he was about to go over to the restrooms, Camille came out of their theater.

"What's taking so long? The moves about to start in 15 minutes!" Camille exclaimed. She noticed that everyone was glaring at Kendall and Jo wasn't nearby at all. "What happened? Where's Jo?"

Kendall was unsure if he should tell Camille but Jo would end up telling her anyway so he told Camille about everything that went down between Jo and him. Camille gave him a big smack in the face.

"OW!" Kendall screamed.

"You are a heartless jerk!" Camille exclaimed. Camille couldn't stand looking at Kendall anymore and went to see if Jo was okay. As she walked in she saw Jo standing over the sink washing her eyes.

"Are you okay? Kendall told me what happened." Camille said.

"I'm fine. I just couldn't keep from crying when I told him." Jo said quietly, wiping her eyes.

"If that's why you were crying then I sorta feel bad for hitting him." Camille told Jo.

"You hit him? Why?" Jo asked.

"Because he told me he made you cry and by the looks of everyone else, it seemed like he did." Camille replied.

"Well it isn't his fault, its mine. I should have known I wasn't ready to talk to him about all of this." Jo said.

"Well now you told him so you guys can get back together!" Camille said, elated.

"No we can't because Leila likes." Jo said sadly.

"So what?" Camille said.

"She's my friend and hooking up with the guy she likes is wrong. Especially when she told me before I do." Jo replied logically.

"Well if he doesn't like her back then you can be with him!" Camille said trying to fin loopholes.

"Maybe, but he does like her back so there's no point. It's better if I just move on." Jo said looking away from Camille and at her reflection in the mirror.

"Aw sweetie. I'm sorry." Camille said giving Jo a hug.

"Its okay. Lets get back to the movie. Hopefully a little humor will make things better." Jo said.

"Laughter is the best medicine after all." Camille said giving a sympathetic smile. They headed back to the concession counter to help Kendall take back the drinks.

"Jo! Look I'm sorry I made you cry. I didn't-" Kendall began but Jo cut him off.

"You didn't make me cry. I wasn't ready to talk about everything that had happened so I guess I needed to cry it out until I was ready." Jo said simply.

"Oh." Kendall said.

"Now that I told you we can go back to being friends." Jo said giving him a sweet smile.

"Are you sure? I mean is that all? Just friends?" Kendall asked, confused.

"Well yeah. Since you like Leila and she likes you, its best if me and you are friends so I can help you get the girl." Jo replied.

They grabbed the snacks and got the candy and headed back into the theater. The previews had begun and by the looks of it they were halfway till the movie actually began.

"What took so long?" They all asked.

"Long lines." Jo lied cheerfully.

They all murmured in understanding tones. Jo and Kendall resumed their seats next to each other. It had become awkward for them to sit next to another after went down but Jo acted as if everything were fine, making Kendall a bit uneasy. Camille sat back next to Logan, keeping an eye on both Kendall and Jo.

During the last preview, Logan leaned into Camille and whispered, "what really happened?"

"When?" Camille whispered back.

"When they were getting drinks." Logan answered.

Camille ended up explaining everything that had happened, to Logan in less than 2 minutes. Before he could respond the movie had begun and Katie shushed everyone sitting there.

They all watched the movie attentively. Camille looked over to Jo and Kendall occasionally to see what was going on. She was hoping maybe they would do something non-friend like but was disappointed to see that both of them were leaning opposite from the other.

There was a moment when everyone jumped and she noticed Jo had her hand clutched on to Kendall's. She smiled silently to herself knowing that neither wanted to be just friends but after what happened they were forcing themselves to try.

After a while Jo noticed she was clutching Kendall's hand. Part of her wanted to never let go but the other part screamed at her to let go or else Leila would see and hate her. Jo let go immediately. It didn't seem like Kendall had even noticed. Maybe it was best if they remained friends.

'_Why did she let go?_' Kendall thought. '_She really has moved on. Well I don't want ruin it for her so I should just move on too. But I don't really._'

'_What about Leila?_' He argued with himself. '_Jo's probably going to tell her you like her so she's gonna expect you to want her back._'

'_Why did I let her go?_'

'_Because you're an idiot!_' He let out a loud sigh that made Leila turn and look at him.

"Is everything okay Kendall?" Leila asked silently.

"Oh yeah. I was just thinking what would happen if Will and Elizabeth were with Jack too." Kendall lied cleverly.

"Oh. I was wondering that too!" Leila said a bit loudly.

"Shh!" Katie shushed them both.

"Lets watch the movie." Kendall said feeling guilty for making her get shushed.

Halfway through the movie Liam decided to make a move on Jo. He yawned and put his arm around Jo. Jo decided, since she was moving on from Kendall, it was okay to go back to Liam, so she let him put his arm around her. In fact she even cuddled in closer to him.

Kendall saw this and decided two could play at that game and put his arms around Leila. She immediately scooted closer to Kendall and carried on watching the movie. It seemed as though the climax had been reached.


	10. Spy and Cheat

"That was such a great movie!" Leila said as they all exited the theater.

"It was amazing! And that ending!" Camille said with excitement.

"Why can't Johnny Depp whisk me away to an island? All the things we could do together!" Jo said fantasizing.

"Uh huh!" Leila and Camille joined into Jo's fantasy.

"Ladies!" Kendall snapped his fingers in front of all three of their faces.

"Sorry!" The girls said in unison.

"Let's get home before they decide to go back and watch it all over again." Liam said. They all laughed.

"He's right though." Katie said. "I want to go back and see Johnny one more time!"

"Me too!" The girls squealed together.

"That's it! We're going home right away!" Kendall said not wanting his sister to be up all night. They all left the movies and headed home.

They entered the Palmwoods lobby and headed to the elevators to go up to their rooms.

"May I escort a lady back to her room?" Liam asked Jo giving her a devilish smile.

"Yes you may." Jo said giving a knowing smile what he had in mind. "I have to warn you thought my dad's home." Both of them shared a laugh to some private joke the others did not get. Not even Leila. The elevator arrived and Liam and Jo entered it. "We'll catch you guys later then." Jo said.

Before the door was fully closed Kendall caught a glimpse of Liam kissing Jo's neck. To Kendall's horror Jo saw that he was looking and pretended that she didn't and made it seem like she was enjoying it. In reality Jo just wanted him to know that she wanted to move on so Kendall should to.

"We're gonna head back to 2J with Katie." James said.

"I'm gonna take Camille back to her apartment." Logan said. Him and Camille headed to the stairs so they could talk about Jo and Kendall on the way up. James, Carlos, and Katie went in the elevator when it came back and went back to 2J leaving Kendall and Leila alone.

"Do you want me to take you back to your room?" Kendall asked. He was bad at flirting with Leila when he was trying to but it was easy when it came to Jo.

"Sure." Leila said. You could tell she was nervous by the way she kept shaking.

"Are you okay?" Kendall asked. He noticed that Leila was turning pale.

"I'm fine." She said in a high-pitched voice.

"Are you sure? Do you want me to get you some water?" Kendall offered. He was unsure of what he should do.

"I'm sorry I'm just really nervous." Leila told him.

"What's there to be nervous about?" Kendall asked curiously.

"Well I sorta, kinda like you a lot. And when you put your arm around me I thought maybe you liked me too. And I've never had a guy like me back before so I'm really nervous that I'll do something stupid to mess it up." Leila said. She looked like she was going to burst into tears, but before she could; Kendall grabbed her and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"Are you nervous now?" Kendall asked as he pulled back.

"No. Now I'm speechless." Leila responded touching her cheek.

"Come on lets get you to your apartment." Kendall said holding her hand and leading the way.

When they arrived at Leila's apartment they found Liam standing outside the door. They all looked at each other for a moment, confused. Then Liam finally said, "I left my keys inside."

"Oh here take mine." Leila said giving her brother the keys to the apartment. This was also his signal to leave her and Kendall alone. He went inside, but being the nosy big brother, he had to spy on what was going on with his little sister and Kendall.

"Thanks for dropping me off." She told Kendall.

"It was an honor to do so." Kendall joked.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" Leila said hopefully.

"If you're free, I'd like to take you to breakfast at casa de knight." Kendall said with a chuckle.

"That would be nice considering we still don't have food yet." Leila said, remembering she had to go shopping.

"Do you want me to help you go shopping?" Kendall offered, wanting to spend more alone time with Leila to get to know her better.

"I would love that, but I really should go with Liam." Leila said apologetically.

"Well he's your brother so it's understandable." Kendall said. "It's getting late so I'll see you in the morning." He kissed her on the cheek.

"Bye." Leila said as he left. She went inside her apartment. She found Liam sitting on the couch trying to look casual. "I know you were spying."

"Me spying? The very thought!" Liam said sarcastically. Leila rolled her eyes at him.

"Why do you always spy when I'm with a guy?"

"Because I'm your brother and a guy, so I know they can't be trusted. Especially him." Liam points at the door indicating that he was talking about Kendall.

"Why not? He's a really nice guy!" Leila said defensively.

"He just seems like he's not that into you." Liam replied.

"You're just jealous that he's hotter than you and he's friends with Jo!" Leila said.

"He is not hotter than me!" Liam said, offended. "Jo would never date him because she loves me and I love her."

"She won't love you after she finds out what happened before she left." Leila warned.

"You promised you would never talk about it!" Liam said angrily.

"I won't but you need to tell her. She has a right to know." Leila said.

"Its better if she doesn't know." Liam said. He turned away from Leila.

"You can't make me hide the truth from her forever! She's my friend and she needs to know that her boyfriend was cheating on her before she left town. If you don't tell her she'll hate you when she finds out." Leila said.

"I'll tell her but not until I know for sure she'll stay with me." Liam said.

Leila couldn't stand looking at her brother. He had no right to make her hide secrets from her best friend. She hated hiding this from Jo but she didn't want to be the one to break Jo's heart. If she pretended she didn't know then Jo would still be her friend and she could be there for Jo. Jo was the only other family she had other than her brother, mom, and Griffin.


	11. Breakfast

"So how'd it go with Leila?" Logan asked when Kendall got back to the apartment.

"It went well." Kendall said giving his friends smirk. "By the way mom," he looked over to his mom, "I invited Leila and Liam over for breakfast tomorrow."

"That was sweet of you honey. They seem like such nice kids." Mrs. Knight said.

"Liam's really cute too!" Katie said aloud.

"Katie shouldn't you be going to bed?" Kendall said. He still didn't like Liam.

"Why do you sound so mad?" Katie asked Kendall.

"I'm not mad." Kendall said trying to sound casual.

"Well you sound like it. Anyways I don't have to be in bed till 11!" She stuck her tongue out at Kendall.

"Since when?" Kendall asked.

"Since she promised she was only gonna stay up to work on her homework." Mrs. Knight said as she came out of the kitchen with a bowl of fruit and sat next to Katie to make sure she finished her homework.

"We had homework?" Carlos and James asked looking away from the dome hockey table.

"I finished it all last night. Besides we don't have to turn it in until next week remember?" Logan said.

"No. I don't even remember having any!" James said.

"Well at least next week it's the last week of school!" Kendall said. He was already planning his summer dates with Jo in the back of his mind. But he wasn't supposed to be thinking of Jo at all. Him and Jo were over for good now. He had to get used to it.

"I can't wait! Being by the pool all summer scoping out hot girls!" James said. Carlos gave him a high five in agreement.

"What about recording with Gustavo?" Katie asked.

"Well since Leila arrived to record with him, Griffin told Gustavo that he has to focus on writing and recording with Leila." Kendall said.

"Well a small break sounds good for you guys." Mrs. Knight said.

"We can do whatever we want for 2 whole months!" Carlos exclaimed.

"I was thinking we take a trip back to Minnesota. You know, spend time with everyone back home." Mrs. Knight told them.

"That sounds like a great plan Mama Knight!" Logan said.

Everyone became excited by this idea and started planning everything for this trip that they lost track of time and the clock struck 11.

"Bed time Katie!" Mrs. Knight said. "You too boys!" They all protested but Mrs. Knight gave them a stern look and they retreated.

"Night Mama Knight!" They all said as they headed off to bed.

"Kendall, can I talk to you?" Mrs. Knight asked her son.

"Sure mom, what's up?" Kendall responded.

"What's going on with you lately?"

"Oh well it was just some things between Jo and me that needed to be fixed and now they are." Kendall told his mom honestly.

"Sweetie, if you ever need to figure things out, I'm here for you so feel free to talk to me so you don't have to be depressed." Mrs. Knight told her son.

"I know mom, thanks!" Kendall gave his mom a hug and a kiss on the cheek and went off to bed.

* * *

><p>Everyone woke up to the delicious smell of chocolate chip pancakes. James and Carlos jumped out of bed as soon as they had a whiff. Kendall and Logan were less enthusiastic to get out of bed but as soon as they did they were ready to eat. They headed out of their rooms and into the kitchen. In the kitchen they found Camille and Leila helping Mrs. Knight with breakfast.<p>

"What are you guys doing here?" Logan asked.

"Kendall invited me for breakfast and when I was coming I found Camille and she said she was coming to see you guys as well." Leila answered as she set the table.

"Well the more the merrier!" Kendall said grinning at Leila. Out of nowhere the girls busted out laughing. Kendall and Logan looked at each other in confusion. Then they realized they were in their boxers. They ran to their rooms in embarrassment and changed into something suitable for breakfast.

They all sat down for breakfast. Kendall sat next to Leila while Logan sat next to Camille. Mrs. Knight sat with Katie and Carlos sat with James. Mrs. Knight made scrambled eggs and toast to go along with the pancakes. They all began eating and made small talk. Kendall noticed that Liam wasn't there. This made him glad and curious at the same time.

"Where's Liam?" Kendall asked.

"Last night Mr. Taylor invited him over for breakfast with him and Jo." Leila answered.

Kendall didn't like that he was with Jo but he didn't want him with them either. "Why didn't he invite you?" Kendall asked.

"Well he just wants to interrogate him to see if he's still okay to date Jo." Leila told them.

"Interrogate?" Katie said aloud.

"Yeah. He just wants to ask Liam questions about him and see if he's changed. Mr. Taylor is very strict." Leila said.

Kendall thought about how Mr. Taylor never needed to interrogate him. He smirked at the idea. This was one thing Kendall had over Liam.

They finished breakfast and decided that they should hang out by the pool. They all went to their rooms to get ready. Leila went back to her apartment. When she arrived she found Liam sitting on the couch with his laptop in his lap.

"Aren't you supposed to be at Jo's for breakfast?" Leila asked her brother.

"Jo called and told me to come at 12 for brunch." Liam said.

"Its already 11:30 Liam!" Leila yelled at him.

"Shit!" Liam said. He closed his laptop and went to get in the shower and get ready. After 10 minutes he came back dressed in a light blue button-up and black dress pants. Mr. Taylor was big on dressing to impress. Punctuality was also key.

Leila had also changed. She was wearing a blue tank with a white net cardigan and bright yellow shorts. She wore her favorite Jimmy-Choo flip-flops that matched her outfit perfectly.

"What are you all ready for?" Liam asked his sister.

"Kendall and the guys invited me to hang out with them by the pool." Leila answered.

"But we need to go get groceries today." Liam said.

"I'll go later with Jo." Leila said.

"Why with Jo?" Liam asked. He wanted to hang with Jo alone.

"Because I need to get clothes as well and I want to talk to her!" Leila replied. They both headed out.


	12. Shopping Mistake

"Looks like you haven't changed a bit Liam." Mr. Taylor said to Liam as him and Jo headed out of the apartment. "You take care of my daughter or else." Mr. Taylor chuckles.

"Bye Daddy! Love you." Jo gives her dad a kiss on the cheek and leaves the apartment.

Liam and Jo went into the elevators. As soon as the doors closed Liam grabbed Jo and pulled her in close to him and wrapped his arms around her. He began kissing her on her neck making his way up to her lips. Jo giggled trying to push Liam off. She wasn't ready to go back to her and Liam's old habits of constant making out.

"Liam stop!" She shrieked with a giggle. She playfully pushed him away.

"Come on Jo! You know you like when I do that!" Liam said grabbing her to kiss her again.

"That was before!" Jo exclaimed. Liam stopped.

"Well then what do you want to do?" Liam asked.

"Well I don't know what did you have planned for today?" Jo asked Liam.

Liam thought for a moment. Jo didn't want to make out so that ruined all of his original plans with her. He wanted to go back to his apartment and just make out with Jo all day. He missed his lips on hers. He didn't plan anything else so he cleverly said, "what ever you want to do."

"Well I was really hoping to get to spend time with you and Leila. Maybe go shopping and then take you both out for dinner. I missed you guys so much." Jo replies.

Liam knew that he was going to end up following his sister and girlfriend around at the mall holding their stuff, but he didn't complain. He wanted to keep Jo happy. He also felt like he owes Jo for cheating on her.

"Leila did say she wanted to go shopping with you." Liam said. This filled Jo over the top with excitement.

"Where is she?" Jo asked excitedly.

"She went to the pool with that Kendall guy and his friends." Liam said.

"Oh." Jo muttered. She felt a pang of jealousy. She didn't want Leila to be hanging out with Kendall, especially at the pool where he would be in the water without his shirt on. She wanted Kendall shirtless for her eyes only. She hated Leila for seeing Kendall with out his shirt, but then Jo remembered her and Kendall are just friends so she tried to put away the jealousy.

"Let's go get her then!" Jo said in a cheery voice.

They headed to the lobby and out to the pool. They found Leila sitting next to Camille. They were watching Carlos and James take turns making cannonballs in the pool. Kendall and Logan were sitting on the seat next to them with paper and markers in hand, scoring each stunt James and Carlos pulled. Kendall was wearing shirt, leaving Jo to sigh in relief secretly.

"Hey guys!" Jo called. They turned their heads to face Jo. They greeted her cheerfully.

"Looks like all of you became fast friends!" Jo said.

"Well everyone here is so nice! They also introduced me to Guitar Dude and the Jennifers." Leila said.

"Wow! They really hooked you up!" Jo joked. Everyone laughed. "Liam toed me that you wanted to go shopping and I want to go with you as well!"

"Yay! I can't wait to go!" Leila said.

"Then lets go! I want to take you to my favorite places!" Jo said grabbing Leila's arm. They headed out as Liam followed.

"We'll see you guys later!" Jo called back.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the Los Angeles Shopping Center. Leila had made Liam go get the groceries knowing he didn't want to wait for the girls to find the right things they wanted. Jo took Leila into her favorite store. It was a small boutique with vintage styled clothes.<p>

"Pick any 3 things you want and I'll but them for you!" Jo said.

"Why?" Leila asked out of curiosity.

"Well I owe you." Jo said.

"For what?" Leila said.

"Well for 3 things: one, for leaving you in the middle of our sophomore year, two, for not getting you a proper welcoming, and three, for the birthday present I never sent you last year." Jo explained.

"Honestly Jo, I don't care! As long as I have my friend back I'm good!" Leila told Jo.

"I've made up my mind! Either you pick 3 things yourself or I do!" Jo said defiantly.

"Fine! But what about the birthday present I never sent you?" Leila asked.

"Being here is the best gift I could ever want!" Jo said. This made Leila give Jo a big hug.

"Speaking of birthdays, it's in 2 weeks!" Leila exclaimed.

"I know! We have to have a party! We've never gone a year where we have a party with out each other. Last year the guys and Camille tried to throw me a party but I didn't want to have one with out you." Jo said.

"Liam tried the same thing but it totally backfired on him when I didn't show up." Both girls giggled at this. "Uncle Griffin is planning a party for me. I told them I didn't want one at all but I can't deny him and now that you're with me I'm gonna ask him to make it for both of us." Leila said.

"You don't have to!" Jo said.

"I want to! Plus I have no friends here except for you!" Leila said.

"You have the guys, Camille, Guitar Dude, The Jennifers, and Liam! And isn't Mercedes gonna be there?" Jo asked.

"Yeah she is my cousin. I guess that's enough for a party. Plus Uncle Griffin will have all his executive friends there." Leila said.

"See that's a giant party right there!" Jo exclaimed.

"You're right!" Leila said.

"Let's finish shopping so Liam doesn't get to cranky being alone." Jo said.

The girls went back to shopping. They bought so many new clothes at just one store. They moved on to buying shoes to go with their new clothes. By the time they went through the right amount of shoes it was already 5 o'clock. They decided to hit one more store, but not for themselves but for Liam. Jo wanted to get him something as well, as a means of apology for breaking up with him before she left.

They entered a store with everything that Jo seemed to like on a guy. There was plaid everywhere. There was also Vans on every wall. Jo picked out a nice sea green plaid shirt with matching green Vans. She thought they would match his eyes.

While the girls were still looking around the place Leila found a cute leather band bracelet. She wanted to get for Kendall but wasn't sure.

"Hey Jo, should I get this for Kendall?" Leila asked.

"You guys are a thing now?" Jo asked. She forgot that Leila like Kendall for a moment.

"Well I'm not sure. I mean he did kiss me on the cheek last night and this morning but that's about it." Leila said.

"Oh. Well I guess you would have to go on a real date alone with him before its official." Jo said remembering how Kendall had assumed they were already a couple after only one real date.

"Okay then. I guess I won't buy it yet." Leila said.

They bought the things for Liam and left. They called Liam and he picked them up and they headed to dinner at a sushi place. It was the same sushi place Kendall had taken Jo to for their first date. They talked about how L.A was so different from where they were from. Jo gave Liam his present and that's when she realized that the shirt was the exact opposite of Liam. He rarely wore plaid. She realized she had been thinking about Kendall when she bought the shirt because the color matched Kendall's eyes not Liam's at all.


	13. Suspicions Elevate

A week had passed since the shopping trip Jo and Leila had. Since then Jo has avoided Liam and Kendall, especially Kendall. She booked more time at the set of New Town High so she wouldn't be free for any date with Liam. This also made sure that she wouldn't have to see Kendall at school. She finished all her final assignments and turned them in the day after the shopping trip.

She didn't know why she wanted to avoid both Liam and Kendall, but something that happened that day made her want to just escape from both of their faces. She knew she couldn't avoid them for long, but she wanted to figure out why she thought of Kendall that day with out thinking on it. She decided it was because of hearing about Leila and Kendall together just put Kendall in her mind.

That Friday, the Palmwoods School was having their annual end-of-the-year dance. Jo decided she was going to face both of them then but right now she was needed on the set of New Town High.

She left her apartment in a large music tee that went down to her knees and black tights. She wasn't planning on meeting anyone on the way to work, but there Kendall was trying to get on the elevator as it made its way down. What was he doing there? Shouldn't he be in school? These questions ran in Jo's head as he entered the elevator.

"Hey." Kendall spoke to Jo.

"Hi." Jo said quietly.

"Haven't seen you around lately. What's up with that?" Kendall asked.

"Oh I've been busy with the show." Jo says trying to keep her voice from showing emotion.

"Well we all miss seeing you around, especially Leila." Kendall says.

This is the kind of thing Jo wanted to avoid. She didn't want any mention of him and Leila's relationship but she tried to keep him from knowing. "I've missed you guys too. I feel bad but I have no choice in my schedule." Jo lied easily.

"That's too bad. Are you coming to the dance this Friday?" Kendall asked.

"Luckily I have no shooting that day, so yes I will be there. "She lied. "Did you guys plan it?"

"Not this time. The Jennifers are the head of the dance committee this time." Kendall said. "This time I get to find a date. Not that I have to look hard."

"Who are you taking?" Jo asked even though she knew the answer.

"Leila. It's supposed to be our first real date." Kendall said.

"Well I bet she'll love that." Jo muttered.

"Did you know that her birthday's next week?" Kendall asked rather stupidly.

"Yes Kendall! We're friends so of course I would know! I knew before you!" Jo spat at him. She didn't want to be mean, but she was mad at him for asking such a stupid question. But that wasn't the real reason for her anger. She was mad that she had to see him before she wanted to.

"I'm sorry." Kendall muttered. He was taken aback from this random anger Jo had. "Is everything okay Jo? Did I do something to upset you?" Kendall asked.

"No. I'm sorry its just I've been stressed from shooting all week. And I just feel so out of touch with everyone that I feel like I'm the new kid at the Palmwoods." Jo lied elaborately.

"Look I'm sorry you feel that way. I know how it feels to be left out. The guys used to make me feel like that when I was gone for a week from the hockey team when I used to get sick." Kendall told her.

This made Jo feel worse but she decided to try to change the conversation. "Aren't you late for school?" Jo asked.

"Yeah I am. I wasn't feeling too good this morning so I decided to stay in till I felt better." Kendall answered.

"What happened?" Jo asked with a sudden change of mood. She was now feeling bad for Kendall and wanted to give him a hug and make him feel better like a good girlfriend should do, but she wasn't his girlfriend anymore. Why couldn't she get that out of her mind? She needed to be his friend and nothing more.

"Oh I don't really know. I woke up feeling like I was gonna puke." Kendall answered.

"Did you eat something bad last night?" Jo asked kindly.

"No. I was at Leila's and she made dinner."

"What she make?" Jo asked.

"She made spaghetti." Kendall answered.

"Oh no. Kendall she puts olives in her spaghetti and you know what happens when you eat olives." Jo tells him remembering the first time Kendall had told her how he wasn't allowed to eat olives because they made his stomach upset.

"No wonder why!" Kendall exclaimed in realization.

"You should really tell her that and all other things about you if you want her to be your girlfriend." Jo said.

"Thanks for the reminder Jo!" Kendall said. The elevator had reached its destination and the two exited to the lobby.

"Well my ride's here." Jo said pointing to her driver.

"And I'm very late for the last day of school. See you around?" Kendall asked.

"I'll see you." Jo said.

Kendall attempted to give her a hug but Jo stretched out her hand to shake his. They both laughed that awkward exchange and tried again. This time Kendall had his hand out to shake Jo's and Jo had her arms open to hug Kendall. They laughed again at their confusion and stuck to a hug and parted ways.

Neither of them noticed that Liam had been watching both of them in the lobby. Their little exchange had caused Liam to be very jealous. Jo hadn't spoken to him in a week and he hadn't seen her in that same time period. Now that he had seen her she was in the arms of some other guy. But not just any guy. The same guy who was trying to get with his little sister.

He tried to dismiss his jealousy on the account that Jo and Kendall had been friends before Leila came into the picture. But he was still suspicious about their so called friendship.


	14. Dates

"Class, the Jennifers have an announcement to make." Mrs. Collins said as everyone was turning in their final assignments. Kendall walked in at that moment. "Kendall is there any reason why you're late?"

"I wasn't feeling too well this morning Mrs. Collins. I ate something last night that doesn't agree with my stomach." Kendall explained as he sat in his empty seat next to Jo's empty seat.

"Very well. Pass up your final assignments." Mrs. Collins told Kendall. He took out his papers and passed them up as he was told to. "As I was saying before Kendall came in, the Jennifers have an announcement to make concerning the dance tomorrow night." She stepped back to make way for the blonde Jennifer.

"As you all know, tomorrow is our annual, End-of-School-Celebration. This year the others and I have decided the theme was to be Las Vegas: A Night in Sin City." Said Jennifer 1.

"The location is going to be in the Palmwoods ballroom/party hall." The dark, curly haired Jennifer said.

"And our performer for this year is going to be The Ready Set's Jordan Witzigreuter." Continued the brunette Jennifer. At the last statement everyone was buzzing with excitement. Apparently Jordan had stayed at the Palmwoods when he first began singing. Now he had his own place along with the one in his hometown.

"Everything is ready and we want you guys to remember you have to have a date for this dance. No exceptions." Jennifer 1 added, giving Carlos and James a look that meant they couldn't take each other.

"Is that all girls?" Mrs. Collins asked. They nodded with wide grins and went back to their seats. "Now that we have this information cleared, we can discuss the issue of not beating up someone just because they asked more than one person to the dance." She looked at all the girls who had beaten James up the year before because he asked them all out and didn't dance with any of them. "The best way to prevent this is by asking only one person to the dance." She eyed James. He knew she meant this only for him.

Class was soon over and everyone rejoiced. The guys and Camille went to meet up with Leila and Liam as they had planned last night. They were going to discuss the plans for the dance. Logan was taking Camille as a friendly date but they all knew it was much more than that. Kendall was taking Leila but he hadn't properly asked her. He remembered how Jo was really upset that he didn't ask her and that he just assumed she was going with him. He was not making the same mistake twice.

Leila, in a yellow polka-dot bikini and a book in her hand, was sitting next to a shirtless Liam by the pool. Kendall noticed that the book was Twilight. He hated Twilight. He even tried protesting when Gustavo put it in their song Boyfriend, but he didn't want something as small as that get between him and Leila.

"Hey cutie!" He said as sat at the end of the pool chair that was next to her. When she didn't respond, he tickled the bottom of her foot. He used to use this trick to get Katie out of bed when she was little. He even tried it on Jo when she used to sit by the pool with a book and music plugged in her ears.

She kicked at him and laughed, telling him to stop. "Hey Kendall! Sorry I was so absorbed in my book!" She said showing him the book.

"I noticed." Kendall said, chuckling.

"Anyways how was school?" Leila asked.

"It was good." Kendall replied.

"Of course Kendall wouldn't really know since he was sick for most of class." James said. The other guys and Camille laughed.

"What happened?" Leila asked, concerned.

"Oh my stomach was upset." Kendall said.

"Why was it upset?"

"Last night in the spaghetti there were olives in it, and I'm not allowed to eat olives because they don't agree with my stomach." Kendall explained.

"I'm so sorry!" Leila exclaimed.

"Why didn't' you say anything last night if you knew you weren't allowed olives?" Liam asked suspiciously.

"Because I didn't realize that there were olives in the spaghetti until Jo told me this morning." Kendall answered.

"You got to see Jo?" Liam asked even though he saw them with his own eyes.

"Yeah, we came down together in the elevator." Kendall explained. Camille gave Logan a smile that suggested that Kendall and Jo had a moment.

"Well I'm glad that someone got to see her!" Liam said angrily. He got up and stomped away jealously.

"What was that about?" Kendall asked Leila.

"He hasn't seen Jo since we went shopping and I guess he can't wait any longer than he had to." Leila explained.

"Oh. Well he should know she's been busy working on her show." Kendall said, trying to defend Jo.

"Well I get that, but Liam is just being Liam. Back home, before Jo left, he used to get mad when Jo would be too busy on weekends that she wouldn't even call him. He doesn't understand that she has more than just him to attend to." Leila elaborated on to what she said before.

Kendall felt a bit bad for Liam because he knew how it felt to have Jo too busy for him, but then Kendall felt better because he hated Liam and was glad Jo wasn't hanging with him.

"Poor guy." Kendall said, half-sincere. "Anyways," Kendall changed the subject, "I wanted to know if you were free tomorrow?"

"Yeah I am. Why?" Leila replied.

"Leila Hales, will you be my date to the end-of-year school dance?" Kendall asked.

"Yes! I thought you'd never ask!" Leila squealed with excitement.

They all sat for a while after that. Camille and Leila discussed what they were going to wear and how they were going to do their hair. The guys tried to avoid being sucked into such a girly conversation by trying to get James and Carlos a date. James was about to suggest that he was going to end up taking the palm tree he took to the carnival, which they nicknamed Pamela, when a pretty, dirty blonde girl walked past him. He immediately got up and went after her, leaving Kendall and Logan to help Carlos get a date.

"I'll never find a date." Carlos said, sadly.

"Don't say that! We'll get you a date!" Logan said encouragingly.

"How about the Jennifers?" Kendall asked.

"Not after what I went through last year." Carlos said. The other two murmured in agreement. A cute brunette walked their way and the next thing Kendall and Logan saw was Carlos rushing to her. All the guys had gotten their dates and were ready for the dance.


	15. The Scarlet Dress

Jo came home from set around 8 o'clock that night. She was tired from all the work they had done on an action scene that day. The first thing she wanted to do was change into her favorite panda pajamas and tee, but instead she was surprised to see Liam standing in her living room with red roses, waiting for her.

"Oh my gosh." Jo let out. "What are these for?"

"Jo Taylor, it has been a whole week since I have seen you or talked to you. Since you're too busy to see me, I decided to take matters into my own hand and come see you." Liam said as he got off Jo's couch and gave her the flowers. She inhaled the sweet aroma.

"Their beautiful, Liam." Jo said as she set them in a vase and filled it up with water. As she turned around and faced Liam, he made his way over to her. He grabbed a single rose out of the vase and knelt to the ground as though he was going to propose.

"Will you be my date to the school dance?" He asked her.

"You do know you have to be a student of the school to attend?" Jo countered with her own question.

"Well if my date attends the school then I think it's allowed." Liam said. This made both of them laugh.

"Well it would be my honor to be your date." Jo said grinning. Liam got up and kissed Jo on the lips. He was waiting all week to do that. "But you have to leave because I am too tired and my dad will be here in 30 minutes. You know the rule." She gave him a smile that was meant to be both a warning and a joke.

"No guys at the house without Mr. Taylor knowing. Got it!" Liam said. He kissed her again before exiting the apartment. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Bye." Jo said closing the door as he left. She went back to the kitchen where she put the roses. She held the rose bud in between her fingers. She sighed heavily as she put back the flower in the vase. Liam always got the best flowers for her. Any girl would die for a guy to bring her roses, but not Jo. She hated having such a cliché. Kendall knew her best when it came to little things she liked.

She sighed deeply again. She needed to get Kendall out of her mind. The small hug they shared this morning seemed as though it was nothing but now that she thought about it, it was a mistake. She went to her room and changed. She sat on her couch and began watching re-runs of Bones.

She was barely paying attention to the show. She was too busy thinking about the dance. She wasn't sure what she was going to wear. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to go anymore. She didn't want to see Kendall with Leila, but she had to face that soon so she decided to man-up and just get it over with. After an hour, Jo left to go to bed. Tomorrow was going to take all her energy.

* * *

><p>Everyone was hustling around, getting things ready for the dance. All the girls were getting their hair and nails done hours before the dance. Jo, Camille, and Leila were all in Jo's apartment trying to decide on what to wear.<p>

"What about the orange dress?" Camille asked Leila. They had brought half of their closets to Jo's room.

"It makes your hair stand out." Jo said.

"It also makes me look like a flame." Leila said disapprovingly of the dress. The girls nodded in agreement.

"Camille, wear that blue dress that Logan loves oh so much!" Jo squealed, teasing Camille.

"I might as well! He loves that dress on me." Camille said. She was blushing madly.

"Why don't you guys just go out already?" Leila asked.

"Its obvious you both like each other!" Jo exclaimed.

"It's complicated." Camille said. She then leaned closer to Jo and whispered so only Jo would hear. "Its also obvious you and Kendall still have feelings for each other." This wiped the smile off of Jo's face.

"Jo what dress are you gonna wear?" Leila asked, not noticing the exchange between Camille and Jo.

"I haven't decided yet." Jo said trying to regain her self from the shock left behind Camille's statement.

"Well Liam loves when you wear red!" Leila said.

"I don't own any red dress." Jo said, remembering how Kendall loved when she would wear green. "I have a lot of green though."

"I have a red dress you can borrow!" Leila said rummaging through the pile of dresses she had. She pulled out a sexy, single-shoulder, scarlet dress with black polka dots. Jo looked at it with amazement.

"Wow. I didn't know you wore dresses like that!" Jo said, surprised.

"I had to get it for the school play in the fall. We did the play, _Clue, _and I was Ms. Scarlet." Leila explained.

"I guess I'll try it on." Jo said grabbing the dress. She went to the bathroom to try it on.

"What color does Kendall like on girls?" Leila asked Camille.

Camille thought about lying but decided against it. "He doesn't really care what color the dress is, as long as you're comfortable in the dress."

"Oh. I guess then I'll wear my most comfortable party dress." Leila said. She went through the pile of dresses again. Jo came out of the bathroom with the dress on. She looked beautiful.

"Damn Jo! You look sexy!" Camille said complimenting Jo.

"A little too sexy for my taste." Jo said.

"It looks perfect!" Leila exclaimed.

"Are you sure it's not too much?" Jo asked looking in her long mirror in the corner of her room. She didn't like how it was a bit revealing.

"You look amazing." Leila said

"Okay then I'll wear this. Leila what dress are you wearing?" Jo asked.

"I'm still looking." Leila said as she went through the pile of dresses. She came across a silky, light purple dress with spaghetti straps.

"Oh, I like that!" Jo said.

"That's cute! You should wear that!" Camille exclaimed.

"I do love purple!" Leila said.

The girls began getting ready for the dance at Jo's. They did each other's hair and make-up. Jo still didn't love her Ms. Scarlet dress but she knew Liam would love it. She also knew that Logan would love Camille in her blue dress. She was unsure of how Kendall would react to Jo in the dress, but then she reminded herself that Kendall would be too busy looking at Leila to notice her.


	16. Happy in Vegas

The guys were in 2J getting ready for the dance. Carlos and Logan were ready to go after 20 minutes. Kendall and James were still taking there time. Kendall wanted to make sure he looked good for Leila. James was just taking his usual time to get ready. Carlos was wearing a gray button-up shirt with black dress pants and a black tie. Logan was wearing a light blue button-up shirt with an ivory vest and black slacks. Kendall was wearing a maroon v-neck shirt with black stripes and a black sports coat. James wore a turquoise shirt with a black jacket.

They left their apartment and headed to the elevator. When the elevator opened, Liam was standing in it heading down to the lobby to wait for Jo. He was in a black button-up shirt and a red tie with jeans. The guys entered the elevator a bit awkwardly. They said hey to Liam but the rest of the ride was full of an awkward silence. Kendall silently glared at Liam and Liam did the same.

They got to the lobby and sat on the couch. They watched happy couples walk by, heading to the ballroom for the dance. The Jennifers came out of the elevators in identical dresses, but each girl's dress was in her favorite color. They came down with a guy in a black band tee and skinny jeans with glasses on. The guys guessed this had to be Jordan.

After ten minutes two girls walked out of the elevators. One of them was the dirty blonde James ran after and the other was the brunette that Carlos asked to the dance. Carlos and James introduced the girls to the others. The blonde was named Laura and the brunette was Rosie. Laura was wearing a turquoise dress that matched James' shirt. Rosie was in a silver dress that complimented Carlos' outfit.

"I'm so excited for this dance!" Rosie said as she took Carlos' arm.

"Me too! Lets go now!" Laura exclaimed as James offered his arm to her. The four of them headed to the dance leaving Kendall, Logan and Liam behind in the pool of awkward silence.

Logan tried to start up a conversation. "This dance is gonna be pretty rad." Neither Kendall nor Liam answered Logan. Logan didn't need to try again because at that moment the three girls they had been waiting for came out of the elevator. All of them got up when they saw them. They each gaped in amazement. Logan could hardly blink, not wanting to miss the beauty radiating from Camille. Kendall stared at Leila; she looked so incredible.

"Wow. You look so good." Logan said to Camille. She blushed.

"You look pretty good yourself." Camille returned the compliment.

Camille moved closer to Logan, revealing Jo from behind her. She was clutching her arm across her chest. Liam formed a smirk of delight on his face. Kendall was left speechless. His eyes widened at the sight of Jo in such a sexy dress. He had never seen her wear anything like that. He didn't know how he should react so he stayed silent.

"Why, hello sexy!" Liam said, blowing a wolf whistle at Jo. She giggled trying to suppress a blush.

Kendall tried to think of the safest way to tell Jo she looked amazing and decided to go with, "you all look so beautiful." All the girls blushed. They grabbed the arm of their dates and headed into the ballroom. Kendall realized he never complimented Leila properly. She was after all his girlfriend but Jo distracted him. He leaned down to Leila's ear and whispered, "You look amazing."

Leila took in what Kendall said and she blushed so hard that her cheeks were almost as red as her hair. "Thanks Kendall. You look just as amazing." He smiled and pecked her on the cheek.

The ballroom was decorated like a casino. There were black jack tables and slot machines all around the room. There were tables on one side and the dance floor right in front of the stage. There was also a chapel style photos, where couples were getting pictures taken in bride and groom get-ups by an Elvis impersonator. Everyone was playing games and pretend gambling while the band was setting up. There was also a DJ spinning some sick beats.

"Lets find a table and then hit the slots!" Camille said aloud. They headed to a table that was close to the dance floor. Camille and Logan headed off to the slot machines. Liam left them to get punch for him and Jo. Leila headed over to the DJ to suggest a song so they could dance, leaving Kendall alone with Jo.

"You look good Kendall." Jo said to omit the silence between them.

"You look-" Kendall was unsure what he wanted to say. He couldn't say she looked sexy at all because he hated saying that to any girl, but in this case, Jo looked like the sexiest girl Kendall had laid eyes on. He stared at her for a good full minute before saying the same thing she had said to him.

"Thanks Kendall." She said, a bit disappointedly. "I only wore it because Liam likes this color on me."

"Oh. So you'd only wear something like that for Liam?" Kendall asked bitterly.

"Kendall, why are you always saying things like that?" She asked feeling a bit hurt. She looked down at her hands. He noticed that his words stung her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like-"

"Don't worry about it. I know what you meant. Its not like I want to be in this. Liam likes the color on me but I had no dress in red. This is Leila's." She explained. Kendall felt a wave of relief fall over him. Jo wasn't wearing it because it was sexy, but because she had no other choice.

"Look, Jo, it shouldn't matter what color you wear or what type of dress you're in. Liam should love you no matter what you're in." He saw tears in Jo's eyes after what he said. He didn't mean to make his words seem sad.

Liam and Leila headed back to them two simultaneously. Jo saw them coming and tried to dry the tears before they flowed. She managed to make it look like she was fixing her make up. Kendall looked away from her so it wouldn't look like he did anything wrong.

"I requested 'Waking Up in Vegas' by Katy Perry!" Leila said as she sat back down at the table. "I thought it would be perfect for the theme."

"I love Katy Perry!" Jo said rather too cheery. She was pretending like the exchange between Kendall and her hadn't happened.

"Here's your punch Jo." Liam said handing her the drink. She took a sip out of the cup. The punch had a peculiar taste that made it seem like it wasn't punch. She ignored that and downed the rest of the punch. All of a sudden she felt all the energy in her increase. She grabbed Liam's hand and headed on to the dance floor to dance. Leila did the same with Kendall.

Jo felt better but her mind felt blurry. Jo danced through a couple more songs before she grew thirsty again and sat back at the table. Liam went to get her some more punch. Camille and Logan returned to the table.

"Those slots are so much fun!" Camille exclaimed.

"Blackjack was fun too! I wish we beat Carlos and Rosie though!" Logan told Jo.

"Oh my gosh! That sounds so fun! I wanna play now!" She sounded like a little kid. Liam made it back to the table with more punch for Jo. She grabbed it from his hand a chugged it fast. She grabbed his arm and took him to the slots and blackjack table. They joined James and Laura at blackjack. Kendall and Leila came back to the table as well.

"Hey is Jo okay?" Logan asked Kendall and Leila.

"I think she's just excited to get to be with Liam again." Leila said. Kendall looked over at Jo. She seemed happier than when she came to the dance. Maybe only Liam could bring out her happy side.


	17. Spike

Carlos and Rosie joined the others at the table before the band came on to stage. James and Rosie were still playing blackjack against Liam and Jo. Kendall had his eyes on Jo the whole time she was playing. Every time they would win, Liam and Jo would kiss; and it was killing Kendall to see Liam put his hand on Jo's bare shoulder. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, except Kendall.

The Jennifers came on stage to welcome everyone to the dance. They began to introduce The Ready Set's Jordan. Everyone stopped playing games and taking pictures and gathered near the stage. James, Laura, Jo, and Liam joined the others as they went towards the stage. Jo was walking a little lopsided. Liam and Jo were glued together the entire time, making Kendall jealous. He wanted to punch Liam for being with Jo.

Jordan from the Ready Set came on stage and the crowd roared in excitement. He began with his famous song, "Love Like Woe." Everyone was jumping and dancing. Kendall and Leila were jamming out together when Kendall noticed Liam and Jo making out in the middle of the song. Kendall looked away quick when he saw Jo had seen him.

Jordan played another song called "Young Forever." During this song Jo and Liam headed back to the table because Jo felt tired. Liam brought her more punch. She drank it quick again. They stayed at the table watching everyone else dance. Jordan began a new song that was slower than the first two called "More Than Alive." Every couple on the dance floor began slow dancing.

Jo watched Kendall grab Leila's hand and pull her close to his body. She couldn't help but feel jealous. Kendall had never really been one to dance, especially not with girls, but now he was dancing with Leila like he had always danced with her. Kendall embraced Leila tighter and put his hands on her waist. She closed her arms around Kendall's neck. She looked up at him and he looked down at her. He slowly brought his lips upon hers and kissed her. She kissed back.

Jo watched them make out. There was a fire growing inside of her. She made Liam get her more punch. For some reason the punch made her calm her nerves. She still had the jealousy burn inside her. They were sucking face while they danced. She wanted to get rid of those feelings.

She turned so that her body was facing Liam's. She got off her seat and sat on Liam's lap. He grabbed her by the waist and looked up at her a bit confused. "What are you doing?" He asked, holding her gaze. She adjusted her self before she leaned in to kiss him. She held his face and he tightened his grip on her waist.

They went into a full make-out session while everyone was dancing. The band stopped playing and Jordan handed the crowd off to the DJ. The DJ started off with an up beat Usher song. Kendall and Leila stopped kissing and headed to the snack table to get something to eat. Kendall looked over to the table and saw that Liam was grabbing Jo's hips and she wasn't pushing him off. Kendall tried that once and Jo totally smacked him silly.

Liam was rubbing Jo's back and was kissing her neck. She was giggling like a giddy schoolgirl. There was something wrong with Jo. Kendall had noticed it first when she couldn't stop drinking the punch Liam kept bringing her. Then he remembered she could barely stand on the dance floor. It hit him why she was acting that way.

'_The punch is spiked!_' He thought. He immediately grabbed a glass and took a whiff. It smelled fine. Then he took a sip and it tasted perfectly normal. '_If the punch is fine then why is she acting like that?_'

Leila grabbed Kendall and they both headed back to the table to eat. Liam and Jo were in intense make-out mode that they didn't notice Kendall and Leila join them. Kendall grabbed Jo's punch while Leila wasn't looking and he took a small sip. He almost choked. Her drink was definitely spiked, and by the taste of it, it was mostly alcohol and a bit of punch. '_How did she not notice? She's never drank in her life!_' Kendall thought. He looked at Liam. Only one person other than Jo had access to her drink, and that was Liam. He had spiked her drink.

'_But why?_' Kendall asked himself. '_What his reason to do this?_' '_Why would any guy spike a girls drink?_' '_To get her in bed,_' Kendall's eyes widened in realization.

Of all the reasons to hate Liam, Kendall had found one that would be supported by unbiased opinions. This was low. Kendall had to make sure Jo was safe from Liam.

'_Wait a minute._' He thought. '_What if she wants to do this?_'

'_What if she doesn't want this at all?_' He argued with himself. '_Either way, I have to make sure she doesn't get hurt. But how?_'

"Hey Leila, after the dance do you wanna go up to your room and watch a movie?" Kendall asked after he got the idea. This way he could make sure Jo was okay all night.

"That sounds awesome Kendall." Leila said as she stuffed a grape in her mouth. "Hey Jo, Liam!" She shook them so they would stop making out.

"Sorry. We just couldn't stop." Jo said with a high-pitched giggle.

"I don't think I ever want to stop." Liam breathed into Jo's ear and she turned to look at him. He began kissing her neck and she let out a soft groan of pleasure. Kendall felt his chest tighten and his hands close in a fist under the table. He felt like someone put a spike through him. Lucky for him Ms. Collins came by and made Jo and Liam separate.

"As I was trying to tell you before you went back to groping each other, we should all go back up to our apartment and watch a movie." Leila told them.

"That's the best idea ever!" Jo exclaimed like a little kid.

"Jo you okay?" Leila asked.

"I'm amazing! I feel better than I've ever felt before!" Jo said.

"Well you sure sound like a way you've never sounded before." Leila said. Everyone laughed except Kendall. He wanted to blurt out that Liam had purposely made Jo drunk, but since he didn't have real proof he had to keep it to himself.

They all sat and ate a bit before heading to take pictures. Kendall and Leila took their picture first. For laughs Kendall wore the bridal veil and Leila wore the groom's top hat for their picture. Liam and Jo took their picture while Liam dipped Jo and kissed her on her neck. This made Kendall want to punch Liam, but he controlled his anger.

They went to the dance floor to dance again. James, Laura, Carlos, and Rosie joined them. The DJ played some LMFAO to get the party pumping. In the middle of the song Liam's phone began ringing. He left Jo to go answer it. After 10 minutes he came back but he was still on the phone. He took Leila in the middle of dancing and went out of the ballroom with her. Kendall and Jo stood there watching, confused. They looked at one another and back toward the entrance.


	18. Over You

"Maybe its there mom!" Jo said over the music.

"Probably." Kendall agreed.

"I hope everything's okay." Jo said, worried.

"Me too." Kendall said.

They continued to dance with the others. Jo was still tipsy from the "punch" she had been drinking. He couldn't keep his eyes off the drunk Jo. He wanted so badly to take her in his arms and tell her what Liam had done to her. The DJ played a song that made Kendall think of Jo more.

_I got another question that I need answered,_

_But you won't speak to me, got another problem,_

_That I need solved and you just don't agree,_

_Don't act like you don't care,_

_Cause I know you do, yeah you do,_

_But I just can't figure it out,_

_I'm not over you, over you,_

_And I just can't leave it alone,_

_I'm not over you, over you,_

_What happened to the days,_

_When I knew the ways to make your body move,_

_Tried to get it back but the distance rolls,_

_I know you feel it to,_

_I can't act like I don't care,_

_Cause I do, yeah I do,_

_Pick up pictures of you and me,_

_I try seeing other girls,_

_But they were just a distraction,_

_Never got same attraction,_

_Going crazy over you,_

_And I just can't figure it out,_

_I'm not over you, over you,_

_And I just can't leave it alone,_

_I'm on over you, over you,_

_And you just won't pick up the phone,_

_I'm not over you,_

_And I'll never get through,_

_I'm not over you,_

_I'm not over you,_

_I'm not over you,_

_I'm not over you,_

_Over you._

Camille and Logan came toward Kendall and Jo from the DJ's table. The DJ announced he was going to play one more upbeat song before changing the mood to romantic. Camille grabbed Jo's hands and the girls started dancing. Kendall looked at Logan to see if they were supposed to do the same. He shrugged and then him and Kendall began dancing together too. This made Laura and Rosie laugh while they were dancing with James and Carlos. Kendall and Logan broke apart feeling embarrassed.

The DJ began playing a slow song ordering all the couples to dance. Jo and Kendall began to head back to the table to sit since Liam and Leila still weren't back yet, but then Camille grabbed both of them to make them dance. Camille danced with Kendall while Logan danced with Jo for the first slow dance. Then they switched partners and Kendall and Jo were forced to dance together.

Kendall held Jo loosely because he was afraid that Liam and Leila would return in any minute. Jo kept her distance from Kendall but gripped him tightly. Camille and Logan pushed them toward the middle of the dancing crowd so they couldn't be seen by anyone except the people dancing.

Jo was wobbling while dancing. She twisted her heel and fell onto Kendall. He grabbed her tight knowing that she would be unable to dance with out his support. She moved in closer to Kendall, holding on to him tightly. She looked into his eyes. They were hiding something; something that had everything to do with her. He looked back into her eyes. They were sad and showed tears hiding behind a wall of chocolate brown.

They danced whilst holding each other's gaze. Their eyes were saying things that their mouths were never able to tell the other. She looked away because the tears were breaking through. Kendall wrapped his arms around her tightly, knowing that she had the same thing on her mind as he did. They stood in the middle of the dance floor silently.

Camille and Logan watched as their plan worked to get their best friends together again. They danced a bit more freely with eager faces. They kept an eye out for Leila and Liam, to make sure they wouldn't be able to interfere with this. Kendall and Jo were finally able to let each other know that they weren't over one another, even if it wasn't with words.


	19. What Happens in Vegas

Kendall had Jo in his arms again. Even though she wasn't his anymore, he wanted her in his arms and now he did; nothing else mattered. He felt his shirt was wet. She had tears in her eyes. He moved back to look at her. He wiped the tears from her eyes before they ruined her make-up. She looked back in his eyes. They were like fields of green in a meadow. She couldn't do this anymore. She moved back from him and tried to make a run for the bathroom, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him. He tilted her head up with his finger and he kissed her.

She felt like the whole world had stopped. Everyone else in the room was gone and she and Kendall were left alone. She felt like they were in some alternative universe where no one but each other existed. She never wanted to stop kissing him. The way his velvety lips felt on hers. The way his soft hands grazed the back of her neck, sending goosebumps all over her body. He was the only one for her.

She felt a pang of guilt take over her. She stopped kissing Kendall. The alternative universe she built up with that one kiss came crashing down around her. She was backstabbing one of her best friends. She was cheating on a guy who loved her. She parted from Kendall's lips. He opened his eyes, startled.

"This is wrong. I'm sorry. I can't do this Kendall. Leila's my best friend. I can't do this to her." Jo said. The tears were back. He immediately wiped them again.

"You don't have to do anything Jo. We'll pretend it never happened. Like there was never a you and I together." Kendall said looking in her eyes. He knew she was hurting more than she let him to believe.

"Kendall I-" She began.

"What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas. That's how it should be even in fake Vegas." Kendall said. She nodded, understanding he was right. They couldn't tell Leila and Liam that Kendall and her ever dated. They had to keep up the friend façade. She thanked him in the form of a hug. He hugged her back as a way of letting go all his real feelings for her.

They parted the dance floor and headed to their table. Jo took another gulp of her punch. It burned her throat more than it had when she first drank it. She again ignored that and continued drinking it. Kendall kept his eyes on her. He wanted to tell her that he didn't care about Leila or Liam. He only cared about her and wanting to be with her. They sat in silence, waiting for Leila and Liam to return.

Leila emerged from the entrance, Liam followed. They seemed to be arguing over something that happened whilst talking on the phone. Leila was angry with Liam. Kendall had seen her occasionally be mad at her brother but this time she was furious. She tried to hide her anger when they reached the table.  
>"Is everything okay you two?" Jo asked.<p>

"Its fine." Leila said through gritted teeth, shooting Liam a deadly look.

"Who was on the phone?" Kendall asked Leila.

"Oh, it was our mom." Leila answered.

"If it was your mom, then why are you so angry?" Jo asked.

Leila looked nervous. She looked over at Liam for some help. He gave her look that said 'lie'. "Liam didn't tell my mom about me and Kendall dating but he told her about how he and you are back together." She lied cleverly.

"But why does that make you so mad?" Kendall asked.

"Because our mom promised her friend that she would get Leila to date her son." Liam explained quickly. "So she blames me for getting her in this mess."

"Oh. That's understandable." Jo said. Liam went in to give Jo a kiss but she backed away. This made the beast in Kendall feel tame.

"I'm too tired to kiss." Jo said. She didn't want the feel of Kendall's lips gone from hers yet.

"Oh. Do you want more punch?" Liam offered.

"Yes please." She said giving him a sweet smile. The beast in Kendall began to roar. Liam was trying to get Jo drunk again so she would just keep her body glued to his. Liam left to get her more punch. Leila looked at him in disgust.

"You shouldn't be so mad at him Leila." Jo said putting her arm on Leila's.

"Jo it's the things he did that makes me mad at him." Leila said honestly. "If you knew what happened then you would hate him too."

"What happened then?" Kendall asked, being more alert in the conversation.

Liam returned to the table with Jo's punch and a plate full of grapes. Leila took this as a great opportunity to avoid Kendall's question. "I'm still hungry. I'm gonna get some more snacks." She got up and left before Kendall could offer to go with her.

Jo kept drinking from her spiked punch and Liam's face grew a large smirk. Liam put his arm around Jo's waist. Kendall's face had gone numb with anger. He got up and went over to Logan and Camille because he couldn't stand being near Liam.

"What's his problem?" Liam asked Jo.

"Maybe he remembered to tell Logan something." Jo covered for Kendall.

Leila came back to the table with a whole bunch of snacks. She usually ate a lot when she was mad. "Where did Kendall go?"

"He went to talk to Logan." Jo said.

"Well I was hoping me and him could dance before the dance is over." Leila said.

"I'm sure dancing with you is the first thing on his to-do list before the dance is over." Jo said. Kendall came back from Logan and Camille. He looked a bit better but not by much.

"Kendall lets go dance!" Leila exclaimed.

"I've had enough dancing for one night." Kendall said looking at Jo through the side of his eyes. She was nervously looking away from them.

"But we barely danced." Leila protested.

"When you guys were gone, Logan and Camille made us dance with them." Kendall said.

"Well one more dance won't kill you Kendall." Jo said after a while. She gave him a look that meant that he needed to forget what happened on the dance floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Leave me what you guys think happened during the phone call! Who was it? Why is Leila really mad at Liam? :)<strong>


	20. Horror

The dance was over and everyone was leaving the ballroom. James and Carlos were heading out to take Laura and Rosie for a late dinner. Logan and Camille were joining them. Kendall, Leila, Liam, and Jo were all heading up to Leila and Liam's apartment to watch movies. Jo could barely stand. She had more punch after Kendall finally gave in to one more dance with Leila.

Liam had to support her by putting his arm around her so she wouldn't fall. She had wrapped her hands around Liam's torso. Leila hade her arms linked with Kendall's. They reached the apartment and headed in. They were still in their formal attire.

"I think we should have changed before watching anything." Leila said.

"I can just borrow your clothes." Jo said.

"What about Kendall?" Leila asked.

"I'm fine. I've had to relax in worse things." Kendall said remembering one Halloween he spent with the guys in hockey uniforms all night.

"He can borrow my clothes." Liam offered half-heartedly.

"Aw that's so sweet of you Liam!" Jo said. She gave Liam a lingering kiss.

"Well then lets change before picking a movie." Leila said.

Leila and Jo headed into Leila's room to change out of their dresses. Kendall followed Liam into Liam's room to get something to change into. Liam went through his closet and found Kendall a sea foam green plaid shirt. Then he handed Kendall a pair of basketball shorts.

"This looks brand new." Kendall said looking at the shirt.

"It's not my style but its more yours so you can keep it." Liam said. Kendall shrugged and headed out of Liam's room and to the bathroom to change. Kendall opened the bathroom door and there stood Jo. She was in a pale pink tank top and bright pink night shorts. She was removing the make up from her face when Kendall walked in.

"Sorry. I didn't know anyone was in here." He said. "I'll wait."

"No. I'm done Kendall. You can change now." Jo said. She noticed he was holding the plaid shirt she had gotten Liam when she was thinking about Kendall. "That shirt matches your eyes." Jo said as she left the bathroom. She was trying to suppress her cheeks from turning red. This made Kendall smile a bit.

He changed and came out. Everyone was already settled on the couch. He sat on the ground right in front of wear Leila was sitting. She messed with his hair when he sat down. He chuckled and she giggled. Jo moved in closer with Liam. Something in her was burning but she didn't know why.

"What movie did you guys pick?" Kendall asked.

"Liam picked it." Leila said with a tone of regret.

"You know you're gonna thank me when its over." Liam said pressing play on the remote. Kendall didn't know what Liam meant by that but he knew it wasn't anything good.

"But what movie is it?" Kendall asked again.

"Paranormal Activity." Liam said.

"I hate scary movies!" Leila said. Giving Liam an angry look.

"Don't worry, I'll be right here to protect you." Kendall said grabbing Leila's hand. She relaxed a bit while Jo became tense.

The movie began, and everything was fine. Nothing scary happened yet. Liam yawned of boredom while the girls yawned from fatigue. Kendall let go of his grip on Leila's hand, which he soon regretted when she got scared and almost strangled him.

"Leila, I can't breathe." Kendall managed to say.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Leila apologized. "You shouldn't have let go of my hand."

"Why don't you sit next to me, that way it'll be easier for me to hold your hand?" Kendall suggested. Leila moved next to him in a heartbeat, clutching his body tightly. Jo grabbed on to Liam tighter than usual. He put his arms around her, almost touching her butt.

More scary parts came on screen causing both girls to clutch their boyfriends tightly. More than half way through the movie Jo fell asleep on top of Liam. They decided it was getting really late, so they stopped the movie. Since Jo was already asleep, Liam didn't want to wake her so het picked her up and took her into his room. Leila made Kendall come with her to her room because she was still scared.

"Kendall, can you stay with me?" Leila asked. She looked at Kendall with fear in her eyes and longing for him to stay.

"Sure." Kendall said giving her a soft smile. He sat on the chair across from her bed.

"Can you lay next to me. You're too far away for me to hold onto if I'm scared." Leila said innocently. Kendall made his way over to the other side of Leila. She opened the covers to let him in. He slid next to her and she grabbed him tight. Kendall put his arms around her to let her know she was safe.

Leila fell asleep after a while, but Kendall was still up. He was still trying to make sure Jo didn't get hurt, so he at waiting for any sign that meant she was being forced to do something she didn't want. He sat silently waiting. He could here Leila's heart beating slowly. Then he heard something that put chills on his back. Jo said Liam's name loudly but not as though she was in a threat.

He heard her giggle and moan, but not in fear or terror. Kendall's worst fear was coming true. Jo wanted to be with Liam and she was making it official tonight. He felt his body go numb and his fill with tears. They fell silently from his sad, green eyes. He closed them and tried to get some sleep.

He kept seeing images of Liam exploring Jo's body. Grazing her cheeks with the back of his hand. Brushing his lips upon hers. Teasing and tickling her all night. He kept seeing Jo enjoying every moment of it. Going down on Liam's body. Playing with him and kissing him. He fell asleep with horrible images rushing in his mind.


	21. Hangover

Jo woke up the next morning at 5. She had only gotten 3 hours of sleep, because there was an enormous pounding in her head. She went out of Liam's room and into the kitchen. She was hoping to find some painkillers for the headache. She found some and downed it with a glass of water. When the water hit her throat, she realized it was on fire.

'_What happened last night that's making your throat burn and your head pound, Jo?_' She asked herself in her head. She sighed and headed to see if Leila was awake. To her surprise, Kendall was in the room with Leila lying on his side, holding on to the lower half of his body. She felt a flame of envy flow through her.

"Why am I getting jealous, when I'm the one who stopped him." She said silently as she watched Kendall and Leila together. She let out a loud, sad sigh. Kendall started to stir. She closed the door quietly and made her way back to Liam's room. She felt the room spin and she began feeling sick. She clutched her stomach and entered to the bathroom instead.

She felt like someone was turning her stomach upside down. She began to throw up. Kendall woke up from the sound of Jo retching over the bathroom sink. He was unaware that she was puking but he made his way out of bed, gently moving Leila so she wouldn't be disturbed, and headed over to the bathroom.

Jo had tears falling from her face because of the pain. Her throat was already burning and the acid from her stomach was making it worse when she threw up. Kendall rushed over to her immediately. He held her hair back while she threw up some more. When she stopped, she cleaned her self off and rinsed her mouth so she wouldn't throw up again.

"Thanks Kendall." She said weakly. She tried to walk out of the bathroom but her legs felt numb and she almost tripped, but Kendall caught her. "Thanks again."

"What happened?" Kendall asked. Still holding onto her. He took her over to the couch and laid her down on to it.

"I've had a pounding in my head since last night. This morning my throat was on fire. It still is." She grabbed her throat. "And as I was walking it felt like my stomach was being flipped like a pancake. Why is this even happening?"

Kendall looked in her eyes. She was still unaware of her intoxication of the night before.

"I didn't eat anything I wasn't supposed to and my throat felt fine before bed." Jo said.

"Jo, uhm I don't know how to tell you this but, I-" Kendall began.

"Well, my stomach could be upset from Liam trying to tickle me all night but my throat and the pounding are just so random!" She exclaimed quietly.

"The punch you were drinking last night was spiked." Kendall said.

"What? How come you guys are fine? All of you had punch too!" Jo asked, confused.

"Because only your drink was spiked." Kendall explained.

"Why would mine be spiked?" Jo said as if Kendall were pulling her leg.

"Because Liam wanted you drunk so he could sleep with you." Kendall said plainly.

Jo stared at him in disbelief. "How do you know this?" She asked suspiciously.

"You were acting loopy, so I checked your drink last night and I was right." He explained.

"But how do you know it was Liam?" She rebutted.

"He was the only one who had access to your drink all night." Kendall answered.

Jo thought about this for a moment. Then she finally asked what he meant by Liam doing this only to sleep with her.

"He was trying to get you drunk enough to get into your pants without you objecting him." Kendall replied.

"But-but he wouldn't do that!" Jo said. She had a worried look on her face. She knew perfectly well that Liam had wanted to have sex with her before she left and the day they saw each other again.

"Jo, you were drunk because he wanted you to be. I heard you guys last night. You were moaning his name and laughing all night." Kendall said. He looked away from her eyes. Tears were forming in his eyes. Images flashed in his head again.

"Kendall, we didn't do anything. I told him I didn't want to sleep and I bit him so he started tickling me because he knows I hate being tickled. I said his name to make him stop. He did eventually because I told him he was hurting me." Jo explained. She noticed that he looked relieved. "I'm not ready. And Liam might not be the right guy."

"Well I'm glad he didn't force you to do something you didn't want to." Kendall said with a small smirk forming on his face. Maybe Jo would dump Liam after this. "What are you gonna do about him spiking your drink?"

"I have no idea. Right now I'm lucky enough to not puke my whole stomach out." Jo answered.

"I'll make you some coffee. It'll make the hangover go away." Kendall said. He went into the kitchen and began brewing enough coffee for all 4 off them. He found some bagels and muffins and set them in front of Jo. He also brought the painkillers. "Eat the bagels and or muffins. Then eat one tablet and finish the food. It'll make the fire in your throat feel better."

"You say all this like you've had experience with alcohol." Jo said as she did what he told her to.

"After my dad left my mom, she used to get drunk every night because she was in so much pain. It wasn't hard-core vodka and stuff but it used to be half bottles of wine and champagne. I used to have to make sure she was still able to be our mom during the day so I learned how to make a hangovers less painful." Kendall explained as he sat by Jo.

"Well I bet you've had enough experience of hangovers. Do you wanna know what's funny?" Jo began. She continued with out letting Kendall answer. "I noticed the drink was different than normal punch but I wanted to take in more every time I saw you happy with Leila. It felt like the alcohol was relinquishing the fire that kept setting off when I saw you with her."

"It only fuels the fire more and more." Kendall said.

"I know. But I wanted to stop that fire so I drank more. I kept drinking more so I could kiss Liam and not watch you make out with Leila." Jo said. She looked into his eyes. Her eyes were telling him she was sorry for the whole thing that happened on the dance floor. He leaned forward toward her face. She inched closer and closer. They were only an inch apart. Their lips were about to touch when-

* * *

><p><strong>I love trolling you guys! :) What do you think happened?<strong>


	22. Only You

"Who's making coffee?" Leila asked as she breathed in the sweet aroma of coffee. She stood in the hallway rubbing her eyes. Kendall and Jo broke apart, moved away from each other as though they were just having a friendly conversation. Kendall looked nervously at Jo then back to Leila. He jumped off the couch and walked into the kitchen to check on the coffee.

"I'm making it, sleepy-head." He said cheerfully.

"Mm it smells good!" Leila replied as she walked over to him and gave him a kiss. Kendall awkwardly kissed back, feeling Jo's eyes watching them. He felt guilty for kissing Leila, especially after what Jo told him. Kendall broke from Leila as if he had to do something about the coffee.

"Where do you keep the mugs?" Kendall asked.

"In the cupboard above the sink." Leila answered. She walked over to where Jo was still laying. "What happened Jo?"

"Um…" Jo looked over to Kendall in hopes that he knew if she should tell Leila the truth.

"Jo here ate something last night and she didn't feel well this morning. I woke up and found her puking in the bathroom." Kendall covered. Jo looked relieved and whispered 'thank you' to Kendall.

"Well it's a good thing Kendall woke up when he did." Leila said. She smiled at Jo and she returned a nervous one. Leila got up and went to help Kendall with the coffee. Liam woke up a couple minutes later as well. He walked out casually with out his shirt and in boxers. He was unaware of Kendall and Leila, as he made his way over to Jo. He kissed her on the forehead and asked what happened to her.

"Um, Liam can I tell you later. Maybe when you're in clothes." Jo said trying to stifle a laugh as the others were staring. They burst out into laughter. Liam looked down at himself then looked at Kendall and Leila in the kitchen. He went back into his room to change.

"That was too funny." Leila said as she poured coffee in everyone's mugs. Kendall looked a bit suspiciously at Jo since Liam and her shared a bed and Liam came out half naked. Jo looked back at Kendall giving him a look that meant nothing happened. Jo got up to go talk to Liam in private.

"Where are you going?" Kendall asked. He walked over to her with coffee. He set the mug on the counter for her.

"I'm going to talk to Liam. I have to ask him something." Jo replied. Her head was still pounding. She could barely walk. She stumbled over her own feet and fell on Kendall. He wasn't ready to catch her and they both came crashing on to the floor.

"Sorry…" Jo said. She tried getting up but her shorts were caught onto Kendall's. Leila watched them on the ground. She tried to stifle a laugh. Kendall had his arms around Jo, but he quickly opened them as soon as he saw Liam come out of the room.

"What's going on here?" Liam asked. He went over to them to get Jo off of Kendall. He managed Get them both off the ground but they were still stuck awkwardly. Jo tried to get them un-stuck. When she was unable to Kendall tried and they were finally free.

"So what happened?" Liam asked again. He looked from Jo to Kendall then back to Jo.

"I was making my way over to your room and I could barely walk. Kendall happened to be there and well I fell on him and we both kinda crashed." Jo answered.

"Oh is that all." Liam said looking relieved. He kissed Jo on the forehead again. Jo chuckled nervously.

"Coffees ready." Leila said. They all crabbed a cup and went to the living room to drink it. Jo gulped down the coffee. Kendall was right; it did help soothe the burning in her throat. They all sat silently drinking coffee, savoring every sip.

"Liam can I talk to you?" Jo said after she finished her coffee.

"Uh sure." Liam said. He put down his coffee and got up. Jo got up too and they headed back to Liam's room. Jo closed the door behind them. "So what is that you wanted to talk about?" Liam asked.

"Liam, did you spike my drink last night?" Jo asked.

"Um why would you-" Liam began but Jo cut him off.

"Liam I woke up with a pounding in my head, and I threw up. Please just tell me the truth." Jo said.

"Okay, I did but it was just to get you to loosen up. I spiked mine too." Liam answered. Jo looked at him with sad eyes.

"Is that the only reason why you did that?" Jo asked.

"Yes why else would I do that?" Liam replied.

"To sleep with me." Jo said. There were tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Jo. I thought I was losing you. It was the stupidest thing I ever did." Liam said. "Last night you were drunk and I knew I could do anything I wanted with you but then I realized what I did was wrong." Liam dropped his gaze from Jo's face to his feet.

"Why is having sex with me so important to you Liam?" Jo asked.

"I don't know. Maybe because then it would mean you will always be mine and no one else's. I want only you to be mine." Liam said. "I always wanted our first time to be each other."

Jo cried more. She went from being mad at Liam to feeling bad for him. "Why do you have to say things like that? It makes being mad at you hard."

"I'm really sorry Jo. I'll never do it again." Liam said. Jo went over to him and gave him a hug. As long as he was sorry for it she didn't care about anything else. She gave him a long lingering kiss. Kendall had been right but he was wrong that about Liam just wanting sex. He wanted only Jo.


	23. Heartbreaker

Liam and Jo broke away from their long embrace. He gave her a sad smile and she pecked him on the cheek.

"Does this mean that you'll finally let me in?" Liam asked nervously.

"I'm still not ready for such a big commitment." Jo replied. He looked down again nodding in understanding. "Can we at least wait a week?" Jo asked, trying to get Liam to smile again. He looked up eagerly and nodded yes.

They walked out of Liam's room, hand in hand, to join Kendall and Leila. Kendall was sitting there still drinking his coffee, but Leila wasn't sitting there. "What happened to Leila?" Liam asked.

"She got a call from Gustavo telling her she had to record some more songs." Kendall answered.

"Does that mean you have to go too?" Jo asked.

"No. Gustavo has to get Leila a whole album finished by the end of this month, so we are of the hook until then." Kendall replied.

Leila came rushing out of her room. She was changed and ready to go. "Liam, I need a ride!" Leila told her brother.

"Can't your boyfriend give you one?" Liam asked. He pulled up his hand, which was still holding Jo's, to show to Leila that he wanted to stay with Jo.

"I don't have a car." Kendall said.

"Take mine." Liam said. He walked over to the key holder and took of a pair of keys and threw them at Kendall.

"What kind of car is it? Automatic or stick-shift?" Kendall asked.

"Stick-shift." Liam answered. Kendall tossed them back at Liam.

"Can't drive stick-shift, dude." Kendall told him.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Liam said. Kendall and Jo both shook their heads no. "Alright c'mon Leila lets go. Jo, meet by the pool in a half-hour. " Liam said as he went into his room and grabbed his jacket and left with Leila.

Jo and Kendall were let alone in an apartment that wasn't even their own. Jo began clearing the coffee table in the living room. She put all the cups in the sink and began washing them. Kendall got up from the couch and made his way to Jo.

"What happened with you and Liam?" Kendall asked, breaking the silence.

"He admitted that he spiked my drink to get me to sleep with him." Jo told Kendall.

"So why were you still holding his hand?" Kendall asked.

"He felt bad about it and he said that he realized it was wrong. He didn't even try to make a move on me last night."

"So what? He just wants sex!" Kendall said, becoming angrier.

"He doesn't want just sex. He wants sex with me. He told me that he wants our first time to be with one another and no one else." Jo said. She grew a smile on her face, which soon disappeared as she notice Kendall's eyebrows furrowed in anger.

"A guy like him did not wait for a girl he used to date this long." Kendall said, fury in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Jo asked, confused.

"I mean I'm pretty sure he couldn't wait any longer for you so he already got it over with. He only said all that to get you to stop being pissed at him." Kendall said. His blood began to boil. He steadily grew angrier, not at Liam but at Jo. "I can't believe you could be so naïve!"

"Look Kendall, you're obviously still mad that we kissed and I turned you down. You aren't acting normal at all." Jo said putting her hand on his shoulders, trying to calm him down. He pushed her off of him.

"How could you just kiss me like that and then tell me we had to stay just friends?" He asked. His anger replaced with anguish. He stared into her warm, brown eyes hoping to get an answer from them, but they were just sadistic and empty.

"I-I had to Kendall. Leila really likes you. I can't turn my back on my best friend. After all that me and her have been through, going behind her back and kissing her boyfriend is the worst way to end our friendship. I want you too but," tears were streaming down her face as she said that last part.

"But you don't want to hurt her." Kendall finished for Jo. He nodded, showing he understood. "I'm sorry. I don't know what keeps coming over me. I just want you back in my life Jo, or at least not with Liam." Kendall said. He wiped the tears from her face and pulled her in for a hug. They stood like that for a while.

Jo's phone began to ring, and she parted from parted from their hug to answer it. Kendall stood in the kitchen thinking about what happened between them just now. He had to accept that they couldn't go back together unless Leila broke up with him first. He began concocting a plan to get Leila to break up with him, but then he realized that he would be breaking her heart, and Kendall was not going to be a heartbreaker.


	24. Repeat Itself

_**Reader's discretion advised. Contain's sexual references.**_

* * *

><p>Jo came back from attending her call. "Who was on the phone?" Kendall asked.<p>

"My dad. He was worried since I forgot to tell him I was staying with Leila and Liam." Jo answered. "I should really go home and shower. I probably smell like puke." This made Kendall laugh. "What's so funny?" Jo asked.

"You _**do**_ smell like puke." Kendall replied.

"You do know girls don't like hearing that they smell bad." Jo said playfully.

"I thought girls liked honesty?" Kendall retorted skillfully.

"They do." Jo said eying Kendall suspiciously.

"Well in my honest opinion, you smell like puke." Kendall joked. Jo glared at him jokingly, then she punched his arm. He let out a playful 'ow.'

"I should change." Jo said looking at her nightclothes she had borrowed.

"We should both change." Kendall said. They headed to the place where they had changed the night before.

Kendall went to Liam's room. He searched for his clothes all over. He couldn't find them anywhere. Then he realized he left them in Leila's room when he went to go sleep. He walked over to her room and opened the door. He forgot that Jo had been changing in there.

He saw Jo removing her tank top revealing her bare skin. He silently watched. He knew he shouldn't have been watching, even if they were still together. He closed the door and looked away as she turned around. He had never seen so much bare skin from her, ever. He immediately felt guilty, but he liked seeing her like that.

He needed his clothes so he knocked on the door before entering. He heard Jo call out for him to hold on a second. He pretended like he didn't hear her, guiltily wanting to catch her bare body again. He was in luck because she needed help zipping up her dress.

He looked down her beautiful back. This wasn't helping him get over her at all. He wanted to kiss her all over her back. He had images of his body against hers; thoughts of him making love to her flashed in his mind. He inhaled deeply then let out a sad sigh as he zipped her dress.

"So what did you need?" Jo asked, not noticing the red tint of embarrassment in his cheeks.

"I left my clothes in here last night." Kendall told her.

"Oh." She sounded a bit disappointed.

"Was I supposed to want something else?" Kendall teased.

"No. Just take your clothes and change." Jo said giving him his clothes and pushing him out the door, playfully.

He laughed at her actions and went his way to change. Jo sat on Leila's bed going through the album that Leila was showing her the night before. In one of the pictures it had Jo with Leila at their first homecoming dance. Jo had a date, who she remembered his name to be Billie, but Leila did not.

Jo remembered how Leila had waited days for some guy she liked to ask her out, but he didn't, leaving Leila heartbroken. Jo realized that guy had been Billie. Jo felt a pang of heavy guilt. She had caused her best friend's heart to be broken just by being asked to a silly dance. Now she was kissing her best friend's boyfriend be hind her back.

"I'm so sorry Leila." Jo whispered to the picture touching the young Leila's photo. "I never meant to hurt you then or now." Tears were forming in her eyes, when Kendall knocked on the door again. She didn't answer, trying to clear her face from the tears. "Come in." Jo said, her voice cracking.

"I left my sh-" Kendall cut himself off as he saw still wet tears on Jo's face. "What's wrong?" Kendall asked. He made his way over to Jo. He sat next to her, gently putting his arm on her shoulder. He looked at her and then he followed her gaze to the picture album.

He saw the picture of the two girls. One stood alone in the side while the other had her arm linked with a young boy. "Is this why you're crying? Because of all the memories you and Leila have together?" Kendall asked as if it was a petty thing to cry over.

Jo shook her no, answering his question. Then she explained to him what happened that year and how Leila was devastated that her best friend was going to the dance with her crush. Kendall realized why it was so important to Jo for them not to be together while Leila still liked him. Even Kendall felt guilty that he had wanted to hurt Leila to be with Jo.

"Look Jo, I won't try to kiss you again. I won't let this happen again. History will not repeat itself, and you will not hurt her again." He wiped off Jo's tears and she nodded to show that she trusted him. "C'mon, you need to get home and shower. You still smell like puke." He said to lighten the mood and it worked. Jo gave a small chuckle and punched him in the arm jokingly.

They left the apartment and headed to drop Jo off at her apartment. Mr. Taylor opened the door for them. "Ah Kendall. I see you've kept my daughter longer than her usual curfew again." Mr. Taylor said as Jo walked on the door. He eyed Kendall suspiciously.

"Sorry sir. We decided to watch a movie at Liam and Leila's and we all lost track of time and fell asleep there." Kendall said plainly.

"Well as long as she wasn't alone with either you or Liam, its okay." He looked at Jo to see what she had to say on the matter.

"Daddy, I told you I was with all 4 of them all night. I slept in Leila's room like always." Jo lied. Kendall looked at her suspiciously. She gave him a look that said her dad didn't need to know certain things.

"I'll see you later Jo. You too Mr. Taylor." Kendall said waving bye at the father-daughter pair, and headed back home. Today, he was going to do all he could to make Leila feel special. He promised himself that he wasn't going to let what happened in the past with Leila, repeat itself.


	25. I Do Too

Jo exited her shower and immediately wrapped her towel around her freshly clean body. It was like Antarctica in her bathroom after the nice hot shower. She put on her bath slippers and put her hair in a towel. She came out of her bathroom and into her bedroom. She was supposed to have met Liam at the pool 10 minutes ago but she knew he could wait.

She went through her closet looking for something nice to wear. She wasn't sure what he had planned but she knew it wasn't sleeping together. She picked out a nice lavender tank top with an ivory lace cardigan. She chose a pair of jean shorts that complimented her outfit well.

She changed into her clothes and began drying her hair. When it was completely dry she straightened it and put it up in a sleek ponytail that rested on one shoulder. She put on light makeup and her favorite peach passion perfume. She went outside to let her dad know where she was off to. He examined his daughter's clothing choice and approved, though he looked distastefully at the length of the shorts.

"I want you home by 11 tonight." Mr. Taylor said.

"Daddy, it's Saturday and my curfew is until midnight on weekends." Jo whined.

"Not after last night. I don't want another night like that happening. Besides its only for one day." Mr. Taylor said defiantly but sweetly. Jo gave in to her dad and went on her way. She called out goodbye and headed out.

She exited the elevator like a giddy little kid. Things were going back to the way they used to be with her and Liam. Liam was always surprising her with a date and her dad was always begrudgingly letting her go.

She felt her heart skip a beat as she went out to the pool and saw Liam standing there with a picnic basket and a beach blanket. She squealed like a child. She walked over to him and gave him a hug. They had gone to the beach on their first date back in North Carolina and seeing him ready to go again made her remember it.

"I can't believe you remembered!" Jo squealed. She planted a kiss on his cheek.

"How could I forget our first real date?" He said grabbing her hand and squeezing it tight.

They left the pool and out to Liam's black, convertible sports car. Jo looked the car in pure shock. Liam was almost 18 and he already had such a kick-ass car. "Nice car Mr. Hales!" Jo said playfully.

"It's mine until Uncle Griffin wants it back." Liam said. He opened the door for the passenger seat for Jo like any gentleman.

She slid into the cool leather seat with ease. If she thought the car looked kick-ass on the outside, it looked even better in the inside. There was a picture of her and Liam kissing hanging from the back-view mirror.

She looked at it carefully. It was taken a month before she left for L.A. They had been at an after party on the beach after the last football game of the season. She had been in her cheerleading uniform sitting on Liam's lap on a log. He was kissing her passionately on the side of her lips. She let out a reminiscing sigh.

They headed to the beach. It took them a full hour to reach it. It was nearly empty which was good for them, because Jo did not want any one to recognize her and ask questions about Liam, or worse talk about her and Kendall in front of Liam. He opened Jo's door for her and offering her his hand for her to use to come out. She giggled as she accepted.

They chose a nice place near a drooping palm tree. It was perfect with enough shade to be cool and to hide them from everyone else. Liam laid out the blanket and kicked off his shoes and sat down. Jo looked out to the ocean; it looked gorgeous. Liam grabbed her from the back and pulled her down on. She fell on to his lap and lay there.

He opened the picnic basket, taking out a beach towel, boom box, two plates, sandwiches, a bottle of sparkling cider, wine glasses, and chocolate strawberries. He placed them on the blanket. Jo got of his lap and sat up straight. He turned on the radio; it was playing 'Rolling in the Deep' by Adele. Jo began humming to the song as Liam began setting the sandwiches on the plates.

"What kind of sandwiches are those?" Jo asked as the song ended.

"The kind full of love." Liam said jokingly.

"Seriously!" Jo said looking in his blue eyes.

"Relax, they're turkey!" He said. "You still like turkey right?"

"Like turkey? I love turkey!" Jo exclaimed. She grabbed the plate as he handed to her. She took a huge bite, realizing how hungry she was. Liam poured them each a glass of sparkling cider. They sat on the blanket eating, drinking, talking and laughing. They were back to being their old selves.

The radio kept playing random songs as the day went by. The Sun was dropping lower into the sky. They got up off the blanket and went over to the water. Liam removed his shirt, revealing a perfectly toned body with rock-hard abs. Jo removed her lace cardigan, leaving her in her lavender tank and jean shorts. They walked into the water and Liam began splashing Jo. She retaliated and they went into a great battle of seawater until they were both soaked.

They returned to their little spot to dry off. They sat down and began playing a game of would you rather when the radio played the one song that Jo had heard more than anyone; 'Boyfriend' by Big Time Rush.

"Ugh, no this song!" Jo said.

"Why not?" Liam asked curiously.

"I've hear this song practically everyday since its been released. The guys are always humming it." Jo explained.

"'Have you dated any of the guys?" Liam asked suspiciously.

"Well all of them tried serenading me when I first moved here, but after a while they gave up and we all stayed friends." Jo gave him the partial truth.

"But you never went out with any of them?" Liam asked, not satisfied with her answer.

"James and I kissed but only because he was helping me rehearse for my show." Jo said honestly. Liam felt content with this answer.

The sun sank lower in the sky. Liam poured them more cider and then a nice slow song came on the radio. Liam got up and put his had out for Jo to grab. They began to dance on the sand. They talked as they danced. Liam began kissing Jo slowly on her neck, working his way up to her lips.

The day was ending perfectly as the sun began to set around them. The music had stopped playing but the couple were too busy entranced by each other's kisses that they hadn't realized it. Jo heard her phone start to ring causing her to separate from Liam.

They sat back on the blanket as Jo checked who it was. It was a text from Camille telling Leila asking Jo where she and Liam were. She answered the text quick and returned to Liam's beaming face. He cupped Jo's face in his hands and kissed her lips lightly. Jo broke apart sooner than Liam had expected.

"I wanna watch the sunset." Jo told him, clearing his confused face. He nodded and pulled her into his arms as the watched the sun drop slowly below the horizon, emanating beautiful shades of oranges and pinks. They started on the sweet yet tart chocolate strawberries as they watched the sun disappear and get replaced by a deep purple night sky.

"This day has been so perfect." Jo said letting out a sigh of content.

"You're perfect, Jo." Liam said looking down at his girlfriend. She blushed hard. "I love you Jo Taylor." Liam said kissing her on the forehead as he waited her to say 'I love you' back.

She smiled nervously. Did she love him back? She wasn't so sure if she loved him, but she heard her mouth say, "I do too."


	26. Alone

After Kendall dropped Jo home, he returned to 2J where Logan sat watching Saturday morning cartoons. James and Carlos were nowhere in sight. Mrs. Knight was sitting wit Katie by the counter as Katie read the stocks off the newspaper whilst eating her cereal.

"Dude you've been gone all night! Where were you?" Katie asked.

"Jo and I stayed at Leila and Liam's after the movie because it was getting late." Kendall answered. He went into his and Logan's room and into the bathroom to shower. When he got done he changed into a stripped shirt and blue jeans. He headed out back into the living room where no one had moved from the positions they were in when Kendall came home.

"Where are Carlos and James?" Kendall asked anyone who was listening.

"They went to the pool. They scored another date with Rosie and Leila." Logan answered as he turned off the TV. He got up and walked into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of orange juice.

Kendall's stomach gave a loud roar. It was nearly noon and it was late for breakfast. He needed food; he was a teenage boy after all. "Hey Logie, you wanna grab something to eat today?"

"That's okay with me, as long as Mama Knight isn't making anything for all of us." He answered. Both boys looked over at Mrs. Knight with questioning looks.

"No, you boys go ahead. Katie and I will probably just have a nice healthy lunch today." She answered.

Logan and Kendall headed out of the Palmwoods and to their favorite pizza shop, Marco's Pizzeria. They ordered a large pizza with all their favorite toppings. They ate the whole thing, just the two of them. After lunch they headed to check out the new gelato shop in town for dessert.

"So how'd it go last night with Jo?" Logan asked, as they munched on their frozen treat.

"What do you mean?" Kendall asked, eying Logan.

"I mean, last night you said that Liam was trying to get her in bed so you were going to stay over their place to make sure she wasn't being touched." Logan said explained.

"Well he got her into bed but he didn't sleep with her." Kendall began. He explained everything that happened at night and this morning. He went into detail about how Liam gave her a bullshit story of only wanting to sleep with Jo. Logan shook his head in disbelief.

Then Kendall went on explaining how he saw Jo changing and began rambling on how beautiful he thought her back looked and how much he wanted to touch her bare body. Logan laughed at his friend's sexual desire for his ex-girlfriend. Kendall shook off Logan's laughter and continued explaining how he wasn't going to try to get Jo back because he didn't want to hurt Leila. He explained about Jo having hurt Leila in the past and not wanting to do it again. He told Logan about the promise he mad Jo and how he was stuck in this mess.

"That's tough buddy." Logan said as he patted Kendall on the shoulder.

"I can't pretend that I don't have feelings for Jo but I don't want to be the one to break Leila's heart." Kendall said as he finished his gelato.

"Well all you can do is hope that Leila gets bored with you and leaves your sorry ass and then Liam screws up and Jo dumps that jerk." Logan said jokingly.

Kendall and him laughed and left the gelato place in Mrs. Knight's rental car. When they got home it was around 3 in the afternoon. They decided to head to the pool since they didn't have much to do in the apartment. James and Laura were sitting at the corner of the pool, soaking their feet in the cool water. Carlos and Rosie were sitting on pool chairs, discussing the latest episode of Supernatural.

Logan and Kendall took a place near them and they all began to talk about their summer plans. Leila showed up an hour later running over to the guys. She kissed Kendall on the cheek and asked him to take her back to her apartment and he obliged.

They reached her apartment and entered it. She was hoping to catch Liam and Jo so they could all go on a date together. She shot them both a text. Kendall sat on the couch waiting for Leila to change and come back.

"They're at the beach!" Leila told Kendall angrily.

"Why are you mad?" Kendall asked. "Shouldn't you be glad we can spend time alone together?"

Leila looked at him nervously. She had never been on a date with a guy alone. She was usually going on group dates that her friends arranged. "I, uh, I've never been on a date with a guy alone." She said timidly. Her cheeks turned red in embarrassment. Kendall chuckled, thinking it was cute that she had never been alone with a guy.

"Don't laugh at me!" Leila scolded.

"I think it's cute." He said to her. This put a smile on her face. "We can spend the rest of the day any way you like if it makes you feel better?"

Leila nodded and began thinking of things her and Kendall could do. Her eyes widened and she knew just what she wanted to do. "Can we go go-carting?" She asked with an eager smile.

"I didn't know girls were into that kind of stuff." Kendall said, taken aback.

"I've always wanted to go but Liam says it's too dangerous." Leila explained.

"Well its safe. We'll go to an indoor track near-by just in-case." Kendall said. Leila beamed as they headed out the door. Maybe it would be easier for Kendall to get over Jo if Leila kept acting like this. They arrived at the place and rented 2 karts and Kendall showed Leila how to drive it. Once she got the hang of it, they were both off, zooming all around racing one another. They took a break and ordered some food. Leila was over thrilled by all the fun she was having with Kendall. She smiled the whole time.

"This is the perfect first alone date with any guy." Kendall advised. Leila's smile grew wider as Kendall kissed her on lips.


	27. Hockey

It was a bright Sunday morning when Kendall woke up. Logan was still sleeping, as were James and Carlos. After a couple of hours of go carting with Leila, Kendall invited his goofball best friends and their dates to join them in a few races. Leila had to get home early since Gustavo needed her in the studio in the morning, so Kendall left the guys there and dropped Leila home. The others got home around 11 and then crashed.

Kendall changed and went out to the living room where his mom had been watching the local news. He grabbed a bowl and poured himself a bowl of cereal and milk, then joined his mom on the couch.

"How was your date last night, honey?" Mrs. Knight asked her son.

"It was great." Kendall answered giving her a genuine smile.

"You miss Jo, don't you?" Mrs. Knight asked her son. He tried to avoid Mrs. Knight's eyes as he lied and said no. "Kendall, I'm your mom and if I don't know you then no one does." Mrs. Knight told him.

"Mom, I shouldn't miss her, but I do. I promised her I'd get over her, but I can't." Kendall told his mom.

"Well sweetie, I hope you know what you want." Mrs. Knight advised.

Kendall nodded as he finished his cereal. The others woke up and came out one at a time for breakfast as well. They spent Sunday morning being lazy and watching TV until they were bored out of their minds.

"Let's do something fun!" Carlos said as he jumped off the couch.

"What can we do?" James asked.

"Ever since Gustavo gave us a break we've been doing nothing all day. The only exciting thing was last night and even then we were with girls." Carlos said.

"Why don't we go to the local ice rink and play some hockey?" Kendall asked.

"I can't guys." Logan said.

"Why is that?" James asked.

"I promised Camille I'd help her re-arrange her apartment." Logan answered.

"Now we don't have a full team." Kendall said.

"Sorry guys." Logan said. James and Carlos glared at him like it was his fault they couldn't play.

"Why don't you guys find someone else to play? I'm pretty sure there's at least one guy in the Palmwoods willing to play with you guys." Mrs. Knight suggested.

"That's not a bad idea, mom!" Kendall exclaimed. "Boys, get your gear and lets find ourselves a new hockey player!"

* * *

><p>Liam and Jo headed down to the Palmwoods lobby. Ever since their romantic date on the beach, the two had become inseparable; unless Mr. Taylor was around, then they kept their distance. They walked out of the elevator hand in hand. They were going to spend the day by the pool. The guys ran into the couple as the tried to recruit a new member for their hockey game.<p>

"Hey guys!" Jo called out to them. They made their way over to Jo and Liam and greeted them.

"What are you guys up to?" Liam asked noticing the hockey gear.

"We're trying to find someone to play hockey with us." Carlos told them.

"Hockey? That sounds fun. I'll join you." Liam said confidently.

"You play?" Kendall asked.

"Roller hockey back home, but how hard can it be?" Liam said.

"Liam are you sure you wanna go against them? I mean they've been playing for ages and well you've never been good with ice." Jo said.

"Don't be such a kill joy, Jo!" James said. She glared at him, wiping the smile from his face.

"It'll be fun Jo. I'll be fine." Liam said. She still didn't approve but went anyway. She pulled Kendall aside before entering the ice rink and warned him that if Liam got hurt she would never forgive him.

"Don't worry Jo. It's just a friendly game." Kendall told her.

They guys changed into their hockey gear. Liam wore Logan's hockey gear, which fit him well. He rented a pair of skates because Logan's were too small for him. They all got on the ice and took positions. Surprisingly, Liam skated better than Jo had remembered. Jo sat watching them play. She called Leila and told her to meet them at the ice rink so she could watch the thrilling game.

It was Kendall and Carlos against James and Liam. The boys were taking turns guarding their own goals. It was James and Carlos head on head while Liam and Kendall blocked goals. After half-an-hour the score was tied. They switched positions and Kendall was head on head with Liam. Kendall pushed Liam down, making Jo's heart stop. Liam got up and they were back to trying to steal the puck from one another.

Leila joined Jo on the sidelines when she got there. They watched in awe as they watched their boyfriends go back and forth with the hockey puck. After a good 20 minutes neither team scored. Kendall wasn't backing down and letting Liam win, neither was Liam. Jo and Leila were getting tired and so were James and Carlos.

"Someone score already!" Leila screamed at the boys. They both looked over to her. Liam, grabbing this distraction as an opportunity to score, stole the puck from Kendall, pushing him down hard, and made his way over to Carlos. Carlos wasn't paying attention and let Liam score ending the game. Kendall who fell hard onto the ice didn't get up, causing the girls to run on to the ice to see if he was okay.

"Kendall!" Jo screamed. Her heart felt like it came to a complete stop. Nothing else in the room mattered if Kendall had been hurt.

"Hey buddy, you okay?" James said kneeling to get Kendall of the ice.

Kendall let out a deadly cough as he got off the ice. Leila and Jo kneeled by him as Carlos and Liam hovered above them. "I'm fine. That was a good game." Kendall said faintly. He looked up at Jo. Her brown eyes filled with scared tears, gazing into Kendall's bright green eyes. He smiled a bit to let her know he was okay. She let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm really sorry, dude. I didn't know I pushed you so hard." Liam apologized.

"Don't be sorry. I didn't know you could play like a real hockey player." Kendall complimented. They both chuckled as Kendall stood up. Leila hit Liam on the arm. "That was a good game. We should definitely do this again some day. Maybe a real game of hockey though."


	28. The Heart Locket

It had been three days since the hockey game and Kendall and Liam began to become close friends. Liam and the guys were always hanging out during the day when Jo and Leila were busy. Kendall actually began to like Liam and Kendall was beginning to grow on Liam. Liam had informed the guys about the party Griffin was planning for Leila and Jo's birthday, but it was meant to be a secret from them two but he accidentally let it slip to Leila, who told Jo.

He needed the guys help inviting people to the party since Liam and Leila still hadn't made many friends in the town. They worked for 3 days running around town finding Jo's friends and people from the Palmwoods to come to the party. Kendall even reluctantly invited Jett to the party, knowing he would show up anyways.

When the guys had gotten at least 100 people to come they began helping Griffin arrange the party at the hotel. The hotel was a 3-hour drive from L.A in Upper California. The party was meant to last longer than midnight so the people attending needed lodging at the hotel. Every couple was required to share a room to save money. Griffin had invited some executive friends of his as well. It was going to be a big blow out event.

The guys made sure that everything perfect, and to Leila and Jo's liking. They gave the party planner all the instructions and left the rest of the work up to the people Griffin had hired for the party. The guys headed to get the girls a birthday present. Liam had already bought Leila and Jo his present for them so he headed home, leaving the boys of BTR to roam around the mall for hours on end looking for birthday presents.

Kendall and Logan decided it would be easier if they split up, Carlos and James taking one end of the mall while Kendall and Logan took the other end. Kendall walked with Logan to a really girly store where they got awkward looks from the sales lady as Logan held up a shirt to his chest. Kendall gave a hearty laugh as they both held up random pieces of clothes for fun. They stopped when the sales lady shooed them out of the store.

The next store they entered was Victoria's Secret. Them being the goofballs they were went into the lingerie section and did the same thing they had done at the previous store, holding up various colored bras and panties. When an old lady gave them a strange look the headed over to the perfume section.

Kendall had no clue what he was going to get either girl. He wanted to give Leila something romantic but he wanted to give something just as sweet to Jo. They left the store and headed to Forever 21. Logan bought them each a $50 gift card to the store. Kendall looked around but he didn't like anything he saw. It was getting late and the others all had gotten something for the girls. James got them both Cuda cosmetics, while Carlos bought them stuffed animals; Kendall left with them empty handed.

They reached the Palmwoods and every one was excited for the party, which was in 3 days. Jo's actual birthday wasn't until Friday, while Leila's was the day of the party. Everyone was gushing about what they were getting the girls, making Kendall's need to buy them a present greater.

* * *

><p>The next day Kendall headed to the mall early, so he could spend the whole day looking for a present for the girls. He didn't take any of the guys with him, remembering how bringing even the smart and sensible Logan distracted both of them from the task that needed to be accomplished. He went to every clothing store at the shopping center, but buying them clothes would be redundant.<p>

He went to a zillion different purse stores but left each of them every time when the workers asked if he was buying it for himself. He went to jewelry store where a bracelet had caught his eyes. It was solid gold with real ruby accents and a small ruby heart hanging at off it. Kendall liked it. He bought it for Leila. '_One down, one to go._' Kendall thought. He looked around the same store but all the jewelry wasn't good enough for Jo. He wanted to get Jo something to show her that he still cared about her.

He went to a different jewelry store called The Heart's Remembrance. The store had beautiful trinkets in different metals and stones. The deeper he went into the store the more intricate the designs and jewelry became. He looked all over the store and everything dazzled him. In the corner of the store there was a set of lockets, all in different shapes, sizes, metals, etc.

A small heart shape locket caught his eye. It was a gold plated, solid necklace. There were small stones lining the shape of it on the front. On the back of it there was an engraving that said, "_As long as you have my heart, nothing can tear us apart._" Kendall thought it sounded similar to one of their songs, regardless, he liked it. He opened it and inside it had and engraving all around the shape of the heart. It said, "_You're the one that I want, the one that I need, the one for me._"

"Is there a way to get this locket with out the engravings?" Kendall asked the lady behind the counter.

"I'm sorry, but these lockets were made like this. If you want a locket with out the engravings, you'll have to order it online from the store website." She answered sweetly.

"How long will that take to come in?" Kendall asked, considering the suggestion.

"It'll take about a week to get here." She answered with a sweet smile.

'_Damn it!_' Kendall thought in his head. He really only liked this heart locket for some reason. He hoped that she, and everyone else, wouldn't notice the engravings. He didn't want to pass up the opportunity to buy it so he decided to buy it. After all it was a beautiful heart locket.


	29. Phone Call

Kendall returned to 2J with the presents he got for Jo and Leila. He wrapped the presents himself. Before he wrapped Jo's locket he placed his favorite picture of the two of them inside it. When he closed the locket he realized that it was tough to open. This made Kendall feel better; knowing Jo wouldn't see the picture or the engraving inside.

He headed downstairs to the lobby, where him and Liam had planned to take the girls to a local karaoke café for dinner. When he got to the lobby Liam and Leila were already there, waiting for him to arrive. Jo was late. They waited for her to come down but when she hadn't shown up after 20 minutes they started to get worried. Each one of them called her in hopes of her letting them know if she was showing up or not.

She didn't pick up her phone until Kendall called her. She sounded fine, but Kendall could hear a twinge of sadness in her voice. "Is everything okay Jo?" Kendall asked.

"I'm fine. I was taking a nap and I totally forgot about our karaoke plans." Jo said sweetly. "I'll be down in 5 minutes." She hung up with out saying goodbye. Kendall new something was wrong.

"She says she'll be down in 5." Kendall told the anxious siblings.

Jo came downstairs in five minutes, just like she had said. She looked beautiful like always but Kendall noticed that her eyes were red, as if she hade been crying. '_Why was she crying?_' Kendall asked himself. He looked at her curiously hoping he might catch something from her that might explain the red eyes. She gave him a sweet, reassuring smile, but Kendall wasn't convinced.

Kendall and Leila took Mrs. Knight's rental car, while Liam and Jo took Liam's two-seater, black convertible. They headed off to uptown L.A where the karaoke café was located. Kendall and Leila talked about her favorite songs to sing for karaoke. Kendall had never been karaoke-ing before. This should be interesting.

The café was pact with people. It took them 10 minutes just to get seated. They ordered drinks before looking at the menu. They watched people go on and off stage singing songs that varied from rock-and-roll to show tunes to hip-hop. Leila went to sign them up for the next cue choosing songs for them to sing without letting them know, to make it interesting.

They all talked about the party on Saturday and how exciting it was going to be. Kendall watched Jo from the corner of his eyes. She looked like she was having fun but something in her smile suggested that she was trying hard not to ruin the night with her problems. They began a game of truth or dare while waiting for their food.

"Kendall, truth or dare?" Leila asked.

"Uh… Dare." Kendall replied.

"I dare you to tell that guy over there, that you think he's cute!" Leila said excitedly.

"C'mon anything but that!" Kendall complained.

"You have to!" Jo joined in, smiling a bit freer. Kendall considered complaining again, but he went over and told the guy, to make Jo happy. The guy looked at Kendall strangely and then told Kendall he was cute too. Everyone at the table burst out laughing. Kendall's cheeks were red in embarrassment.

"Ha ha! Very funny." Kendall said sarcastically.

"It was hilarious dude!" Liam said patting Kendall on the back.

"Your turn! Truth or Dare?" Kendall asked Liam.

"Dare." Liam said coolly.

"I dare you to sing a Spice Girls song while you're up on stage." Kendall said with a devious smile.

"Fine. I'll do it." Liam said. Jo and Leila started to laugh again.

Their food arrived before they could continue playing the game. They all ate and continued watching people sing. By the time they finished eating, it was their turn to go up and sing. They all insisted Liam go up first to complete his dare. He began singing "Wanna Be" by the Spice Girls. He had such a deep voice that the whole crowd was in an uproar of laughter. Liam finished the song and left stage with a confident smile.

"That was pretty good!" Jo said to Liam, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"I didn't know you had it in you." Kendall said giving Liam a fist bump.

"I can't wait to show mom." Leila said closing her phone.

"You recorded it?" Liam asked his sister.

"Every minute of it!" Leila said with an ecstatic smile.

It was Leila's turn to sing. She chose a sweet song by Taylor Swift called "Superstar." She had a blast singing it. She looked over to Kendall while she was singing as to show she was singing about him. When it was Jo's turn, Leila chose "Love Alone" by Katelyn Tarver. It was slow and sweet just like all the songs Jo loved.

_I told you my heart's leaning towards you,_

_A little more than I knew something was scaring you. _

_Is it too much or too fast or too forward? _

_Should I step back and pretend I don't feel this way? _

_I don't wanna tell a lie, I don't wanna have to hide. _

_It's on the line I've waited for a sign,_

_I see it in your eyes, I, I know you really feel the same._

_I need to know if I should raise or fold, my heart is stuck on hold,_

_I, I wanna know which way to go. _

_I can't love alone, I can't love alone._

Jo sang the song like an Angel. Kendal had never heard her sing before and now the only thing he ever wanted to hear was Jo singing. When she was done, Kendall wanted to hear her sing again and again.

"You still have it in you!" Leila said to Jo.

"Always like an Angel." Liam said and Jo smiled.

"You never told me you could sing so beautifully." Kendall said to Jo making her blush.

"Well I forgot about singing when my acting career picked up." Jo said.

"You should really start singing again." Kendall said. The others murmured in agreement.

"Now its Kendall's turn to sing!" Leila said as she pushed Kendall to the stage.

Leila chose the song "Phone Call" by Forever the Sickest Kids for Kendall. He went on stage and began singing the song. Half way through the song Leila's phone rang and her and Liam went outside to answer it. Kendall finished the song and returned to sit with the still alone Jo. He looked at her questioning what happened.

"Their mom called and I guess they thought it was important for both of them to answer it together." Jo explained.

"Oh." Kendall said. They sat in an awkward silence between them for a while before Kendall broke it. "Jo, why'd it really take you so long to meet us in the lobby?" Kendall asked.

"I told you, I was taking a nap." She answered giving him a false smile.

"Your eyes were red, as though you were crying." Kendall told her.

She looked down, avoiding Kendall's eyes. "I wasn't crying Kendall." She said weakly. He raised an eyebrow, questioningly. "Okay I was crying."

"Why?" Kendall asked, concerned.

"My dad isn't going to be here for my birthday. We were supposed to spend the day together at the carnival like we used to when I was a kid, but he has to go out of town for the whole weekend for work and he didn't even tell me in person. He left a note on the counter and had left already. He's going to miss the party and everything." Jo explained, holding back tears.

"Look, it's going to be okay. I'm here for you Jo." Kendall said grabbing a hold of her hand. He stroked it with his thumb to calm her. She felt a strange comfort fall over her. She liked that Kendall was holding her hand. She needed a friend right now.


	30. Thunder

Just as soon as Jo was enjoying Kendall's gesture, Liam and Leila returned. They looked excited and didn't notice that Kendall had been holding Jo's hand.

"Hey guys, we have to go." Leila said, grabbing her jacket.

"Why?" Kendall asked.

"Our mom just arrived from North Carolina and she wants to see us right now!" Leila exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, guys. We tried to tell her that we would come later but she wants us to see her fast." Liam said.

"Its okay. We understand." Kendall said.

"Family is important." Jo said giving a faint smile.

"See you guys tomorrow!" Leila said as they left. Kendall and Jo stayed at the café for a bit longer. Jo wanted to watch more performances.

"Jo, I think you should sing again." Kendall suggested.

"Nah. It was a one-time thing." Jo said.

"Leila told me you used to sing all the time back home." Kendall said.

"Well it was mostly choir at school." Jo said, being modest.

"Please sing. For me." Kendall added.

"Fine, but if only you sing with me." Jo said, entrapping Kendall to join her.

They chose a song and went on stage to sing it. They chose "Ain't No Mountain High Enough." Kendall picked it out, hoping it would change Jo's mood. It worked; Jo was smiling genuine smiles. She was even dancing to the beat with Kendall. He always knew a way to make her smile.

After they sang the duet, they left the place and were on their way home when Jo wanted to get some dessert. Kendall took her to the same gelato place he and Logan went to the other day. He got her, her favorite flavor of raspberry and chocolate. He got himself mango and raspberry gelato. They sat outside the parlor in the warm summer air enjoying the sweet taste of their gelatos.

Jo was smiling and talking to Kendall. She wasn't upset or straining or pretending to be happy like she had been at the karaoke place. She was relaxed and more comfortable. They talked about how well she sang and how the singers at the café were. They even discussed the funny dare that Liam had to do.

The longer they spent time together, the happier Jo got. She felt like nothing could go wrong when she was with Kendall. But all good things must come to an end, and Kendall and Jo had to go home. Kendall walked Jo to her apartment, not wanting to leave her, but knowing he had to.

"I had a great time tonight Kendall." Jo said as he dropped her home.

"Me too. Karaoke was fun." Kendall replied.

"I meant the gelato." Jo said. This made Kendall smirk.

"That was more fun, wasn't it?" Kendall said. Jo nodded.

"Hopefully tomorrow will be as good as tonight was. Hopefully I can spend the day with Leila and Liam. And of course you." Jo said with a smile.

"I'd love that." Kendall said, looking into her large, chocolate brown eyes. They stood in the hallway for a good half-hour not saying a word but just staring into one another's eyes. Jo was taking in every moment of what was going on between them. She realized this was going to make them being just friends, an issue and broke her gaze by faking a cough. Kendall came out of his daze and smiled at her, avoiding more eye contact.

"It's getting late." Kendall said as he checked his watch. "Almost 11. There goes my curfew!" Kendall joked. Jo laughed at him.

"I'm sorry. I guess I'll se you tomorrow then." Jo said sadly as she was returning to her lonely and empty apartment.

"Bye, Jo." He said. He grabbed the sad girls arm and pulled her in for a quick hug. She smiled again and closed the door as he left.

* * *

><p>Kendall went back to 2J smiling wider than he had when he left. Everyone, it seemed, was already in bed. Kendall couldn't sleep, even if he wanted to. The moment he had with Jo left him happier than when they kissed at the dance. He held her hand and she held on tighter. She even liked spending time with him alone. He let out a sigh of happiness. Nothing could bring him down right now. He stayed up replaying the exchange between him and Jo all night.<p>

It began to storm loudly. He could hear the pitter patter of the rain hit against his and Logan's window. The thunder boomed out side and lightning cracked loudly, lighting up the sky. Kendall looked out the window, watching the rain pour down. It looked like it wasn't going end any time soon. With another boom of thunder the lights went out.

Kendall decided this would be the best chance to get to sleep. He used his phone to get back to his bed without tripping. He flipped it open and noticed it was midnight. He decided to send Jo a quick birthday text before heading off to bed. As soon as he sent it Jo called him.

"Hey Jo." He said quietly. "Happy Birthday!"

"Hey Kendall. Thanks." She said weakly.

"Is everything alright?" Kendall asked.

"I'm scared. I hate thunderstorms. Especially at night when I'm alone." She said, her voice shaking.

"Do you want me to come over there?" Kendall asked quietly.

"Can you? I'm really scared. Usually my dad's here so it's not a problem but now…" She trailed off thinking how he left her alone.

"I'll be there in 5 minutes." Kendall said.

"Thank you." She said.

Kendall put on his shoes and grabbed her birthday present. "_What better time to give Jo her present than now?_" Kendall thought. He wrote a small note for Logan and stuck it on Logan's forehead, and left to go to Jo's. Since the power went out he had to take the stairs, taking him longer to get there. He knocked onto the door and as soon as she saw it was Kendall, she hugged him, shaking in fear from the roaring thunder. He embraced her tightly as they went inside the apartment. He wanted it thunder more often.


	31. Birthday Wish

**_Dear Lovely Readers, I am deeply sorry but I am not going to continue this fanfic. JK! Why would I do that? No I'm apologizing for only giving you one chapter for this whole day! I am busy and won't be able to write much today, but I finished this last night and wanted you to have something for today! Make it last! Love, Takreem. :) 3_**

**_P.S. You all have such lovely ideas and I may or may not incorporate them into farther chapters! We'll see! :)_**

* * *

><p>Jo found herself wrapping her arms tightly around Kendall's body with every little noise that came. She had never been more terrified during a storm. She had also never felt closer to Kendall as she did now. She loved how he didn't mind her doing this. She loved how he stroked her hair and rubbed her back to calm her down. If her dad were home she would never be allowed to have Kendall over this late.<p>

He loved that Jo needed him to be with her at this late at night. All he wanted to do was kiss Jo and let her know that nothing bad was going to happen, but he controlled himself. He was still with Leila and Jo was still with Liam. This moment was theirs to spend as friends and nothing more. He held her close so she wouldn't be scared and eventually fall asleep.

They were lying on Jo's bed. Kendall was hesitant to be this close to Jo, not knowing what would happen, but seeing that she was scared of the storm he stayed with her. Her hair smelled sweetly of peaches and cream. The sweet aroma entranced him. He hadn't even noticed that Jo had fallen asleep, whilst still clutching onto her. He rested his head on top of hers and fell asleep too.

* * *

><p>Jo woke up with her hands under Kendall's shirt, touching his bare skin. She felt his soft skin and tight muscles. It felt so nice to wake up to Kendall. "<em>No Jo! Bad Jo! You. Are. With. Liam!<em>" She scolded her self and pulled her arm out from under his shirt. She did her best not to move much because he was sleeping with his arms around Jo. She could feel his heart beating as she moved her head on to his chest. They were slow and steady like a beating drum. She fell asleep on his chest from the beat.

* * *

><p>The sun had filtered into Jo's light blue room, hitting both of them in the eyes. Kendall and Jo both stirred still holding onto one another. They both looked at each other with smiles on their faces.<p>

"Good morning, Birthday Girl!" Kendall said as he tucked a piece of her golden blonde hair behind her ear. Jo smiled at him and kissed him on the lips. For a moment they were back to acting like they had never broken up. Like Liam and Leila never came into the picture. They parted in realization of their current situation.

"I'm sorry Kendall. I forgot." Jo apologized.

"Don't worry about it. It's your birthday. Everything is legal." He joked. She let out a small chuckle. They let go of their embrace on one another. Kendall left to go to the bathroom while Jo lay where Kendall had been moments ago. The spot was still warm. She let out a comfortable sigh and got up and headed to the kitchen.

Kendall came up behind Jo and put his hand over Jo's eyes. "I have a surprise for you Josephine Taylor." Kendall said. In his other hand he was clutching the locket he had for her.

"Kendall Knight, you know I don't like surprises!" Jo whined.

"You'll love this because it's your birthday present." Kendall said mockingly. "But you have to keep those eyes shut. And no peaking!" He warned playfully.

She nodded, understanding. She was excited to know what it was. Last year Kendall had gotten her this beautiful butterfly pendant. She had of course loved what ever the present was no matter what because Kendall had gotten it. Kendall un-hooked the locket's clasp and put the locket around Jo's neck and closed it.

She felt the cool metal touch her skin and her hands immediately went to the locket. She held it in her hands, touching every detail. She was so surprised that Kendall had gotten her something so beautiful even after they broke up. She was left speechless.

"I don't know what to say." Jo began. "Its so beautiful Kendall. Thank you!"

"The most beautiful locket for one of the most beautiful girls I've come to know." Kendall said with a smirk as Jo turned around to hug him. Her face was glowing from the bright smile she wore. "Don't ever stop smiling Jo." Kendall said.

She nodded in agreement. "You're the best friend I could have asked for Kendall." She game him another hug. He accepted the hug and patted her back again.

"So now that part one of your gift has been given, on to part two!" Kendall said.

"What's part two?" Jo asked with a curious smile and a cocked eyebrow.

"Birthday breakfast!" Kendall said with a smirk.

"Kendall, you don't have to make me breakfast." Jo said.

"Well I was going to only make myself some at first but then I decided that you were going to be hungry too so I should make you some too! " Kendall said playfully. Jo giggled at this.

"What are you going to be making then?" Jo asked going along with him.

"Hmm what would you like Birthday Girl?" Kendall asked.

"I want some pancakes with chocolate chips and raspberries!" Jo ordered.

"Coming right up!" Kendall said with a big smile. He began to work on the delicious pancake break fast. Jo began messing with the locket, trying to get it open.

"Kendall, why won't this locket open?" Jo asked.

"Uh I guess it's just a little stuck. It might take a while for it to open." Kendall lied skillfully.

Jo left the locket alone while Kendall finished the pancakes. He topped them off with whipped cream and a candle for Jo to make a wish on. Jo thought long and hard about her wish. She wanted so many things to happen and there were so many things she could ask for. She finally came to a decision.

"_I wish that I never lose Kendall. He's a great friend and I want him in my life forever._" She blew out the candle. Kendall gave her a questioning look with a smirk. "I'm not going to tell you so don't even bother!" Jo warned jokingly.

"Fine, I won't ask." Kendall said.

The two sat at Jo's counter eating the pancakes that Kendall had made for them. They had a small whipped cream fight as Jo was trying to finish her pancake. The two friends were running around the room attacking one another, hosing the other with cream. Kendall snuck up behind Jo and began tickling her until she couldn't breathe. This birthday was turning out better than Jo had expected.


	32. I Love You

"Morning you two!" Camille called out as Kendall and Jo exited from the elevators and into the lobby. After their messy fight, Kendall and Jo cleaned up and called their friends so they could all spend Jo's birthday together. Leila and Liam were unable to come because they were spending the day with their mom. "Logan told us you two spent all night together!" Camille added with a wink.

"Is that some way to greet the birthday girl?" Kendall asked mockingly.

"It was only because I was lonely and scared and no one else was up at the time." Jo explained. Kendall nodded in agreement adding a smirk.

"Oh sure it was." Camille said sarcastically. "Anyways, happy Birthday Josephine!" Camille gave Jo a hug. The guys all wished Jo a happy birthday and hugged her.

"What is on the agenda for today Ms. Birthday Girl?" Camille asked.

"Well I was supposed to got to the carnival with my dad, but then he kind of bailed." Jo said dropping her eyes to the floor.

"I say, _**we **_take Jo to the carnival." Kendall said motioning to all of them.

"That sounds like a good idea." Camille said. "What do you guys think?"

"We're in!" The guys said all together.

"You guys are great friends!" Jo said.

"We do our best!" Kendall smirked.

* * *

><p>The carnival was full of color and excitement: children running around with their parents, guys playing games to win prizes for their girlfriends, elderly people sitting in a booth playing bingo, etc. The guys, Camille and Jo arrived at the carnival with eager faces. They bought tickets for every single ride there. Carlos and James headed off to the games booth; Carlos wanted to win a prize for himself and wanted James' help. Camille and Jo stayed with Logan and Kendall, and they all hit the rides first. Camille insisted on sitting with Jo on the first ride, which was the tilt-a-whirl.<p>

"Josephine Anne Taylor! How dare you not tell me you spent the night with your ex-boyfriend!" Camille scolded at Jo jokingly; making sure Kendall and Logan couldn't hear them.

"Camille! I told you it was nothing! I was scared and he was awake and I was freaking out so I called him and asked him to come over." Jo explained to Camille again.

"Still! You spent a whole night with him, alone, in the dark! One can only imagine what you guys did all night!" Camille exclaimed.

"We didn't do anything like you're thinking of. He just stayed with me all night making sure I didn't freak out." Jo told her. "I'm with Liam and if I'm not ready to do anything with him, I'm definitely not ready to do it with a guy I'm not even with."

"Okay, but what did happen?" Camille asked curiously.

Jo explained to Camille everything that happened. She told her about how they fell asleep together and how Jo kissed Kendall when they woke up, leaving Camille shocked in delight, telling Jo to shut up with every word that came out of her mouth. Then Jo told Camille about breakfast and their messy fight. She even showed Camille the locket Kendall gave her.

"He bought you that?" Camille exclaimed, examining the locket. Jo nodded with a bright smile. "It's so beautiful!" Camille said.

"It's the best present I've ever gotten." Jo told her best friend.

"He must really love you to get you that." Camille said.

"It's just a friendly present Camille." Jo said. Camille cocked an eyebrow at Jo but she dropped it knowing that Jo was going to be persistent on the whole Kendall and Jo just being friends' thing.

They all rode a couple more rides and then joined James and Carlos for lunch, which consisted of carnival food. Carlos and James looked like they hadn't had much luck with the games because all Carlos got was a small rubber ducky, which he gave to a little girl who was crying.

Once they finished their lunch they went on to ride the Ferris wheel, not wanting to hurl their lunch too early. Camille made sure that Kendall and Jo sat together this time, wanting to see how long both of them would be able to keep up their "friendship."

"Having fun?" Kendall asked Jo.

"More than ever! Thanks Kendall." She pecked him on the cheek. "This is the best birthday ever." She beamed at him.

"I didn't want you to feel like it would be a bust just cause your dad wasn't here." Kendall said.

"That's the sweetest thing that anyone's ever done for me." Jo replied with a small smile.

They all rode more rides. Every moment she was with Kendall, something was making Jo want to be closer to him. Every ride they were on together, she held on to him tightly. Kendall didn't seem to mind. He had promised Jo that he wasn't going to try to get close to Jo, but Jo trying to get close to him was perfectly okay.

Before they left they went on one more ride that Camille and Logan wanted. They forced them all to go on the tunnel of love ride. She made sure Kendall and Jo got on together.

"Remember when Gustavo made us all go to the carnival to shoot the music video for Boyfriend?" Jo asked Kendall remembering how much fun she had getting time to spend with her boyfriend.

"That was the most fun I've had filming a music video and getting to make it with my girlfriend was the best part." Kendall said smiling at her.

They both laughed at the events that occurred that day, reminiscing every moment they got to spend together. Jo looked at Kendall who was smiling a goofy smile at her. She felt her self move closer to Kendall. Kendall felt himself inch toward Jo's face. Jo cupped Kendall's face in her hands and placed a passionate kiss on his lips. She felt her mind screaming at her to stop but her heart was set on kissing Kendall. He kissed her back more passionately, placing his hands under her hair, sending chills down her back. They stayed in the long embrace until they felt the ride stop. They parted and looked at each other as if they had both killed someone.

"I'm sorry Kendall. I shouldn't have kissed you. I don't know what came over me. I-" Kendall cut her off and placed another kiss on her lips.

"Jo, I can't pretend I don't have feelings for you because I do." Kendall said as he parted from her.

"But Kendall we can't-" Jo began.

"I love you Jo." Kendall said.


	33. Aftermath

**_Okay guys this is Chapter 33! I want to let you guys know that I am going to slow down production of writing because I am sure no one of you want this fic to end fast but sadly I only have a couple more chapters o go before the end! Enjoy this chapter and savor every moment! I am not gonna stop updating so don't worry about that when and if you review, just let me know what you liked or didn't like. BTW, I am going to be doing another Ken-Jo fanfic so stay tuned for future updates on what it'll be about. I have 2 ideas and I may share them with you in the last chapter and ask for which one you guys want done! :D_**

* * *

><p>Jo was sitting far from Kendall and avoiding him as much as she could on the ride home. Kendall just told her he loved her for the first time and she couldn't tell she loved him too. The two had forgotten that they were both in relationships with people they cared about. She felt like everything was going so good until he mentioned those three little words. How was she going to look at him the same? How was she going to look at Leila and Liam? She betrayed them both and possibly just broke Kendall's heart. She felt tears sting in her eyes.<p>

Kendall couldn't believe the words that had came out of his mouth moments ago. He knew that he shouldn't have said them, but he did and it felt good to get them out. He didn't regret them either. He truly loved Jo and he had to tell her how he felt before they could move on completely. He knew she loved him too but she couldn't say it.

"What happened between you two?" Camille asked Jo quietly.

"Nothing. Can we just not talk about this right now." Jo said, tears threatening to flow out at any second. Camille nodded and let it go.

Logan leaned over to Kendall and asked what happened. "Later." Kendall replied, indicating he was going to tell Logan everything when they got home.

* * *

><p><p>

"Happy birthday Jo!" Leila and Liam screamed as she and the others came into the lobby. The entire Palmwoods was with them ready to surprise Jo.

Jo went from on the verge of crying to actually crying. She was so shocked to see them both there when they said they would be busy and now they were standing in the lobby telling her happy birthday with balloons and a giant cake. She couldn't handle seeing their naïve faces smiling at her when she had just went behind both of their backs and made out with Kendall. She briefly looked over at Kendall who was putting up a fake smile and going along with everything pretending today's events hadn't happened.

"You guys did this for me?" Jo managed to get out with a shaky voice, wiping tears from her eyes.

"It's my girl's birthday, of course I would do this for you!" Liam said as he made his way over to Jo and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Do you really think I'm going to miss my best friend's birthday again?" Leila asked as she gave Jo a huge hug. Jo cried even more, feeling guilty for everything that happened.

"You guys are great!" She said and gave them a group hug. "All of you are!" She added so everyone in the lobby joined in the hug.

"Let's cut some cake!" Leila shouted making everyone back off Jo and head to the cake. The cake was large with butter cream icing and sugar flowers on it. In the middle of the cake, in large bright pink letters it read "Happy Birthday Jo." There were candles on it as well.

Jo looked at the cake in awe. She heard Liam tell her to make a wish. The only thing Jo wanted right now was to get the moment she had with Kendall that morning back but not have to feel guilty about. "_I wish there was a way for me to let Kendall know that I love him too._" Jo blew out the candles while everyone sang Happy birthday to her. She cut the cake and everyone ate it. Liam grabbed her aside and gave her 17, passionate kisses from her neck and up. It seemed like the perfect way to end a birthday but Jo just wanted it to end with her in Kendall's arms but she was in Liam's instead.

* * *

><p><p>

Jo woke up to feeling like shit. After the surprise in the lobby she left everyone early claiming she was tired and went up to her room and broke into tears. Camille had shown up an hour later Jo broke down and helped her friend figure things out. Camille had told Jo that she needed to admit that she loved Kendall and not Liam. Then she instructed Jo to tell Kendall how she felt. Jo agreed to this bit but protested when Camille told her that Jo had to let Liam and Leila know everything, including the past and the recent events. Jo didn't want to hurt either sibling. She had lied to them so many times and didn't want them to know anything about her and Kendall but Camille insisted she did, and the sooner the better.

Jo got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and washed her face. She headed in to the kitchen where she was surprised to find Camille sitting on her couch watching Saved by the Bell at 8 in the morning. Camille was never one to be up before 10.

"Morning sleepy head!" Camille greeted cheerfully. She was dressed and had a cup of coffee in her hands. There was another one on the table as well.

"Morning Cam. Who's the other cup for?" Jo asked

"You silly! I heard you wake up and poured you a cup."

"Why are you up so early?" Jo asked Camille as she sat next to her friend and drank the sweet cup.

"Well I got a call from someone who was very concerned about you." Camille answered.

"Who?" Jo asked anxiously.

"I'll give you a hint. He said he loved you very recently."

"Kendall." Jo said quietly.

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner! He wanted to see if you were okay. He also told me to tell you not to sweat about what happened and that he's going to tell Leila himself what happened." She told Jo.

"What! He can't do that! She's going to hate him!" Jo exclaimed.

"Well he said he'd rather have her hate him for the truth than love him for lying to her." Camille explained.

"I can't believe him. This means Leila's going to hate me too. I can't let him do this!" Jo said.

"He said that he's going to take all the heat for this and that he made you swear not to tell her." Camille said.

Jo couldn't take in all of this at once. She needed to talk some sense into Kendall or at least tell the truth with her by his side.

"He loves you a lot because no guy would do all this just to stand by the 3 words he spoke." Camille said. Jo took in her every word to heart and mind. She was trying to get these words to help with the aftermath off her birthday events.


	34. Fine

Jo and Camille went to the hotel where the party was being held together. Leila and Liam had stayed there with their mother and insisted the girls come to the hotel to get ready. Jo was excited for tonight for more than one reason. Tonight she was going to see her second mother again after 2 years. Leila and Liam's mom was always there for Jo when Jo's mom was unable to. The second reason she was excited was because she was going to tell Kendall how she felt about him tonight but only after she told Liam and Leila the truth about her and Kendall. She was more anxious than excited about the last part.

They arrived at a large and beautiful hotel that looked more like an old estate rather than the usual hotels found in the city. It was large and had 18th century architecture. It was fully renovated with modern touches making it even more beautiful. The girls stepped out of their car and gaped at the beauty. They looked at one another in awe. They had never seen such a magnificent place.

Leila and Liam came out to greet the girls and behind them walked a lady in her early-forties. She had dark brown hair like Liam's with hints of red mixed in. She had similar curly locks to Leila. She wore a sweet and welcoming smile and had a motherly look. As soon as Jo saw her she moved away from the others and ran to hug her. Mrs. Hales gave Jo a hug back.

"My, my, look how grown up you've become! Already 17! You and my baby girl! It feels like it was yesterday, me and your mom were in the delivery room screaming to get you kids out of us." She said reminiscing. Jo gave out a hearty laugh.

"I've missed you so much Mama Hales!" Jo said.

They all headed inside. Liam and a bellhop carried Camille and Jo's stuff inside. If the girls thought the outside of the place was breathtaking, the inside was to die for. It had a gorgeous interior, full of 18th century designed art and furniture. It was one of the most beautiful hotels any of them had ever been in.

Liam and Leila led the girls to the room as Mrs. Hales went back to her room. The rooms were just as exquisite as the whole hotel. Camille and Jo had gotten their own rooms. Leila was right next door to them while Liam was sharing the room with his mom.

As evening drew near, the hotel became bustling with workers preparing for the party. Leila, Camille and Jo were all getting ready in Leila's room. Camille chose a flirty sunset orange dress that made her brown eyes pop. Leila chose a flowy lilac dress that she had recently bought. Jo settled with a short sea-foam green dress with a silken gold belt that she knew Kendall would adore on her.

Jo was so entranced by the thought of telling Kendall her heart's desire, that she forgot she was still with Liam. Liam called Jo over to see him in private. He told her he had a surprise for her. She snuck away from the girls to meet him by her room. He pulled her inside and began to kiss her. Jo pushed him off giving him a look that meant, '_I thought you had a surprise?_'

"Liam if you don't have a surprise and you don't want to talk, then I'm going back to get ready." Jo warned jokingly.

"I do, but I have to give it to you tonight." Liam told her.

"If you have to give it to me tonight the why did you call me her?" She asked playfully.

"Because I wanted to give you a sneak preview." He said as he grabbed her and brought her close to him. He began kissing her on the lips then moved down to her neck, slowly. Jo began to feel uncomfortable and stopped him from kissing her.

"What's wrong Jo?" Liam asked, confused.

"Liam what's the surprise?" Jo asked nervously.

"If I told you, then it wouldn't be a surprise now would it." He smirked. "Just meet me here later tonight after you guys cut the cake." Liam said. Then he planted a quick kiss on her lips and went out of the room. Jo stood in the room freaking out. She was supposed to be telling Liam and Leila the truth tonight; she was supposed to get to tell Kendall how she felt about him. Liam expected her to be with him tonight. How could she just break his heart like that? She wanted run away from everything and everyone and just stay in Kendall's arms.

She grabbed her ballet flats and slipped them on and tried to make a run for it. Halfway down the hall she bumped into none other than Kendall. He was dressed in a dark green plaid shirt and black skinny jeans. As soon as Jo saw him she ran into his arms and began crying. He wrapped his arms around her and took her back to her room. He let her cry until she was ready to talk.

"Jo what happened?" He asked her as she began to calm down.

"Everything is going wrong. Tonight I was supposed to tell you that I love you too and then me and you were supposed to confront Leila and Liam together, but now its all going wrong." Jo told whilst sobbing.

"You love me?" Kendall asked, surprised that she had said it to him.

"Of course I love you Kendall! You're the only guy who I want more than anything. With you nothing comes easy and I love it that way. You're special to me and no other guy I've ever met can compare to you. I love you Kendall Donald Knight." Jo said as she let out her last sob. Kendall looked at her with a big smile on his face. He leaned down and kissed her like never before and she felt that everything would be fine.


	35. Birthday Surprises

**_Hey guys! Alright this is a really long chapter since I don't want to disappoint you guys since the last was pretty short! I only have a couple more chapters to go and an epilogue to write! This story is going to end soon but no worries I will be writing another one! :) For now savor this chapter! _**

* * *

><p>"Kendall, Liam expects me to still be with him tonight." Jo told Kendall as they discussed the rest of her plan.<p>

"Well then I guess your going to have to tell him later tonight. He'll be mad and most likely break up with you." Kendall told her.

"Okay but what about Leila? I don't want her to be heartbroken." Jo told him.

"We'll tell her everything together and I'll take the blame for kissing you and show her that you were against it the whole time." Kendall explained.

"Kendall, you know you're the sweetest guy in the world?" Jo asked rhetorically. She kissed him again.

"I've been told once or twice." He said sounding cocky as she hit him on the arm playfully.

"I should get back to Camille and Leila and finish getting ready." Jo said. Kendall looked at Jo, not having noticed her dress because he was too busy staring into her eyes, and he realized how amazing she looked in it. The gold belt making her blonde hair stand out brightly against the soft sea-green dress. He watched how the tan of her legs made her seem like a beautiful beach. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her again. He whispered into her ear, "You look so beautiful." A smile grew wider on her radiant face. She kissed him on the cheek before leaving.

Leila and Camille were already putting the final touches to their attire when Jo walked in. She looked in the mirror and noticed that her hair was a hot mess from the running and crying. The girls watched as Jo chuckled at her appearance.

"Jo, why are you laughing?" Camille asked.

"And why are you a mess?" Leila added.

"I was with Liam and we sort of made out a little too much." Jo lied. Camille cocked an eyebrow at Jo. Jo winked at her letting her know it was really she and Kendall who made out. Camille also laughed at Jo's appearance.

"Do you want us to fix you up?" Leila asked. Jo nodded yes and they went to work on the messy blonde.

After an hour of brushing and applying make up, Jo was ready. They all were ready. There was a soft knock on the door and the person, in a sweet voice, told the girls that people were beginning to arrive.

"We'll be right out mom!" Leila called out to the person.

The girls put on their shoes and grabbed their handbags and left the room and headed to the stairs that led straight to the ballroom like something found in movies where the princess comes out from the top of the stairs for the grand entrance. The girls stood up on the top of the steps. They looked at the ballroom covered in pink, red, and purple decorations. Streamers flowed from the ends of the ceiling to the center, towards a giant chandelier. Balloons were hung at the table and ends of the rail. They took in the beauty of the room and giggled in amazement.

At the bottom of the steps stood the boys of BTR conversing with Liam. Kendall looked up to the top of the stairs where Jo was standing. She looked even more beautiful to him than when they were alone together. He couldn't keep his eyes from staring at her. The other guys stopped talking and looked up at the girls as well. They gaped at them in amazement. Liam, like Kendall, couldn't believe how beautiful Jo looked. Kendall finally looked away from Jo and over to the others. Camille looked like a sunset and he had a feeling Logan was thinking the same thing. Kendall saw Leila and thought she looked like a gem in her lavender dress. Kendall almost felt guilty for thinking Leila was pretty while he was in love with Jo, but he had to remind himself that him and Jo weren't official yet. The guilt stayed however. He was going to have to endure the pain of breaking the innocent girl's heart.

The girls made their way down the stairs straight to the guys. Jo smiled at Kendall slyly and he couldn't help but smirk. Leila mad her way to Kendall and Liam grabbed a hold of Jo and pulled her into him.

"You look beautiful." Kendall told Leila and then looked at Jo and winked at her. She knew he was letting her know too. She blushed and looked back at Liam.

"Wow Jo. You keep stunning with your sexiness." Liam whispered to her.

"Sorry I can't help it!" Jo said jokingly.

The party started and everyone was up and dancing. Their dates and now girlfriends', Laura and Rosie, joined James and Carlos on the dance floor. Every other minute a group of people stole Leila and Jo to dance with them or wish them both a happy birthday. Griffin and his group of executives were at the party as well but they were on the other side of the ballroom. Gustavo and Kelly were there as well. Gustavo had a made a huge announcement during the middle of the party informing everyone that Leila's first album was complete and would be release later during the month. Everyone congratulated Leila for the completion. Kendall even kissed her on the cheek. Everything was working out perfectly.

* * *

><p>Jo went up to her room just Liam had told her to do after they cut the cake. She had made sure to let Kendall and Camille know where she was in case something happened. She opened the door to her room and there were about a dozen lit candles all around. There were rose petals lying all over the bed. Liam went a long way to make it look romantic. Jo felt nervous and uneasy. She was afraid of the surprise more and more. She held onto the locket Kendall gave her which was around her neck.<p>

Liam wasn't in the room yet. Jo relaxed a bit but was still alert to the situation. She sat tensely on the edge of the bed. She heard the bass from the music shake the floor. She waited patiently and anxiously for Liam. She heard a phone ring. She checked if it was hers, then checked around the room to see where it came from. She found Liam's phone on the side table. The caller ID read Jess. "Who's Jess?" Jo thought aloud. She picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Jo said through the phone.

"Liam, baby, listen to me, you can't keep pretending that this baby isn't going to happen. After 2 years of being together you can't just leave me now that Jo's back. I am not letting you just walk out on us. You promised you'd stay with me." The girl on the phone spoke sternly.

Jo tried to take in what the girl was saying. She was so confused. "Who's this? And wh-what do you mean by the baby and being together for 2 years?" Jo asked the girl.

"Wait who's this?" The girl asked horrified.

"This is Jo." Jo spoke slowly.

"Oh my gosh, Jo! You weren't supposed to hear any of that! It's Jess from the cheer. Look I-" The girl was trying to explain but Jo demanded she tell her the truth. "A month before you left me and him had sex at a party because you weren't giving it to him. You were at the party that day too but you left and he got drunk and so did I. We were going to tell you but then you said you were leaving so we decided to keep our relationship a secret. I am so sorry Jo." Jess explained to Jo. Jo let out a sob. She had tears dripping from her face. Jess continued her story. "After you left it became official that me and Liam were dating. Before he came out to L.A with Leila, he got me pregnant and promised he'd still be with me until he saw you again. A couple of days ago I called him to tell him how the baby was doing when he told me you were here and told me to stop calling. Leila was pretty pissed off when she found out that he and me were still together when he was with you. We made her swear to never-"

Jo cut her off. "You skanky whore! I can't believe you had sex with my boyfriend! How dare you talk to me like its okay that it happened! How dare you make my best friend lie to me! I hope you get aids!" Jo yelled on the phone. She hung up and threw the phone across the room. She was crying out of anger and hurt feelings. She wanted to kill Liam. He lied to her and cheated on her. Liam came into the room holding a present.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday Babe!" He said opening the box to reveal a silver necklace inside. She looked up at him with great disgust and got off the bed and slapped him. She ran out of the room leaving him confused. "_What a great birthday surprise!" _She thought to herself sarcastically as the tears flowed down from her face.


	36. Truth

_**This is the 2nd to last chapter of this fanfic guys! I know it's sad but all good things must come to an end. When one door closes another opens, so as this comes to a close, a new fanfic shall be written! YAY! :) By the way, I know it's short but please don't complain! I can only do so much for each chapter! My final chapter will be up tomorrow! Enjoy this while you can! :)**_

* * *

><p>She collapsed in the hallway next to the one where her room was. She held onto her locket even more tightly than she had when she went into her room. She felt it open for the first time. She took it off and looked at it. She saw the picture of her and Kendall and read the engravings. Her tears changed from angry to compassionate. Kendall had always been the guy for her. She got up and ran back to the ballroom. She needed to be in Kendall's arms again.<p>

Everyone was happy and dancing. Jo came down the steps fast. Everyone looked at her. Her makeup was a ruined and her hair was beginning to turn into a hot mess. She ran right into Kendall's arms, not caring if Leila was there and watching. Just as Liam had betrayed Jo, Leila had too by lying to her.

"Hey love what's wrong?" Kendall asked as Jo's tears soaked his shirt.

"Jo why are you crying?" Leila asked.

Leila's voice made Jo infuriated. "What's wrong?" Jo said with a sarcastic laugh. "As if you had no idea."

"Jo, I really don't know what's going on." Leila answered sincerely.

"Jo why'd you hit me?" Liam's asked as he made his way down the steps. Everyone was staring at them. No one spoke; even the DJ stopped the music.

"Liam, tell me something." Jo said in a false sweet tone. "How long has Jess been pregnant?"

Liam's face tensed up and he felt every eye on him. He avoided Jo's gaze. Leila's face went scarlet. "I don't know a Jess." Liam lied.

"Jess was the co-captain of the cheer squad with me. You know the slut you slept with when we were still together because I wouldn't sleep with you." Jo said harshly; everyone in the room ooh-ed. "I think its time for you to tell the truth Liam."

"Fine. I slept with her because you were being a prissy and wouldn't sleep with me. I needed some action and I got some. But Jo I honestly left her after that." Liam lied partially.

Jo made a buzzer sound. "Wrong. You didn't leave her. In fact, you stayed with her before I left and after I was gone and when we got back together. You got her pregnant and promised her you weren't going to leave her until, that is, when you and saw me and forgot all about her. She somehow found out and called you to tell you off but you told her you were still there for her." Jo told everyone.

"I- Jo- I can't believe Leila told you." Liam managed to say.

"I didn't tell her anything! I swear!" Leila said as her eyes widened at her brother.

"Oh and Leila, you are a lying bitch." Jo said harshly.

"Jo, I swear I was going to tell you everything when I found out but they made me swear not too!" Leila explained.

"I get that the first time but then when you knew she was pregnant and he was still with her, you hid that from me." Jo said sadly.

"I'm sorry Jo." Leila cried.

"Well the truth is all out. I honestly felt bad about being with Kendall after we broke up!" Jo told them.

"You what?" Liam asked, getting angry himself.

"You were with Kendall before me?" Leila asked, sobbing.

"Oh, I totally forgot to tell you guys. Kendall and I used to date. If you two hadn't come back we would have gotten back together. We both felt bad that we were kissing behind your backs but now, I'm glad I kissed Kendall behind both of your backs. Karma's a bitch!" Jo said with a shrug. Kendall guffawed at Jo's words. He had never seen her give such harsh remarks.

"Wow. I thought you guys were pretty cool. I was feeling guilty about breaking your heart tonight, Leila. The truth is I never really liked you. I'm in love with Jo. And now it doesn't matter if you get hurt because you and Liam both were jerks to Jo." Kendall told them. Everyone was watching as Kendall grabbed a hold of Jo and kissed her. Leila and Liam clenched their jaws. Leila began crying and Liam rolled his hands into a fist.

Kendall and Jo parted from one another. Jo's face grew a real smile for the first time since she came back. "Now that the truth is out, I thin I love you even more Kendall."

"I love you too Jo." Kendall said to her with a smirk.

"Liam, Leila, I'm really sorry about all of this. I didn't meant to foil your plans of getting me in bed Liam, but you see my first time won't be with you since yours wasn't with me. Leila you're a good girl but you lied to me. I lied too but you lied first. Eventually I'll forgive you but I really don't think it'll be any time soon. You were my best friend and you kept something important from me which hurt." Jo told her.

The truth was all out. There was no way denying that Liam and Leila were the most hated people at the party. Leila left after the scene in tears and Liam followed her. The party slowly ended as everyone felt it became too awkward to stay there. Jo and Camille went to their rooms and grabbed their things and left. Kendall finally had Jo back with out anything stopping them. They were finally together. He didn't stop showing how much he loved Jo, planting kisses on her every chance he got. Jo sighed happily every time Kendall did too. She couldn't remember a happier time she had with Kendall. They were happy all because the truth had came out at last.


	37. Epilogue

**_This is the final part of my Ken-Jo fanfic. That episode left me in more tears than ever before. The tears that came from that episode was almost as much as when I read Deathly Hallows. I wanna take a moment and let all of you know how much I appreciate that you guys take time to read my fanfic! It makes me feel all special inside. I know that this is the end of this story but I will be working on a new one! So enjoy the end! :)_**

* * *

><p>It had been 3 weeks since the fiasco at the party. Kendall and Jo were happily together. They were making sure that nothing separated them; not even Mr. Taylor's restrictions. The guys went back to recording after Liam and Leila had left for good. Life went back to it used to be before all the craziness. Logan had finally asked Camille out on a real date and they were beck together as a couple. James and Laura, who seemed to like James more than James liked himself, which was rare, were together. Carlos was steadily dating Rosie, who loved everything about Carlos, even his helmet and corndog obsession.<p>

Life at the Palmwoods became more pleasurable to Kendall and Jo after they had told each other how much they loved the other. The two became inseparable after that. Even though their busy schedules didn't always match they found ways to see each other. Kendall would visit Jo on set when he was free and Jo would visit Kendall when she was free. At night they would steal away from the others and head to the park, where they would lay in the middle of a field and watch the stars for hours. Always kissing and making out until they couldn't breathe.

After a couple more weeks Gustavo gave the guys a month off and New Town High went on a hiatus for a month as well. Mrs. Knight initiated the original plans for the summer break, and they all head up to Minnesota. Jo and Camille went along with them. They showed the girls everything they loved about Minnesota. They met all of their families.

One night Kendall took Jo to one of the most beautiful places he loved in Duluth, Minnesota. They were on the edge of town, close to the lake. It was late afternoon when he made Jo come with him. They drove for an hour until Kendall finally stopped at the edge of the lake. He brought a picnic basket and blanket for them to sit on. It seemed like the perfect date. The cool Minnesota air hit Jo's shoulders causing her to cuddle closer to Kendall as the sun began to fade behind the Mountains across the lake.

"I love you so much Jo." Kendall whispered into her ears. He began kissing her.

"I love you too Kendall." She whispered into the kissed. Kendall slowly made his way down to her neck, planting soft kisses. Jo's arms snaked around Kendall's neck as she moved to sit on top of his thigh. Kendall's hands moved lower down Jo's back. They were in an intimate embrace, something they rarely did. Jo felt comfortable with every touch of Kendall's.

"If you don't want to do this Jo we don't have to." Kendall said looking at her warm chocolate brown eyes.

"I want to because you're the one Kendall." She said, looking back in his field green eyes. That moment on Kendall and Jo got closer to one another like never before.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know this is short and many of you are complaining about the length but seriously guys I have other things to do as well and its tough to write this as it is with out all the extra input. I don't mind that you guys give me input but when I tell you guys not to say stuff about the length and updating can you guys please just not put that in your review. Tell me what you liked or didn't but not that it should be longer or i should update it more. Thanks again for reading! :) xoxo Tak<strong>_


	38. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, I'm gonna be starting a new fanfic soon but I sorta have a problem choosing what it's gonna be!**

**I have a few ideas and I'd love for all of your inputs on it! You guys can vote for your favorite idea via reviews! (Just put the number of the idea you like the most!)**

**Ideas:**

**1. Jo has an older brother who she loves more than anything but he's always overprotective of Jo. He rarely lets her hang out with guys, let alone date, but when Jo moves to L.A with her dad and meets Kendall, she forgets about her brother's rules. When her brother comes to visit, what is she going to tell him? Maybe rated M or T.**

**2. Kendall and Jo are from two different worlds. Kendall is the jock of the school, the guy that everyone and every girl loves. Jo is the school's Drama queen, literally. She is the head of the drama department and assistant director for every production. She hates the jocks of the school, especially their king, Kendall. But when they both are forced to work together on the new school production, will they fall in love? Rated T.**

**3. Jo is an up and coming writer in New York. Kendall is the son of her boss and next in line to own the magazine company. Kendall is cocky and rude on the outside, determined to sleep with every pretty girl in the office, but when Jo doesn't let him on to her, will he be falling for her? Rated M.**

**4. Kendall's worst enemy is from his rival hockey team in Minnesota. Jo is the sister of said rival. Jo has never met Kendall until her parents transfer her to the high school where Kendall goes. Its love at first sight but will Jo's brother tear them apart? Rated M.**


End file.
